


Carry on My Wayward Child

by Comatose995



Series: Single Best Decision [1]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: Alpha John, Alternate Universe, Angst, Childbirth, Growing Up, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Parentlock, Postpartum Depression, Pregnancy, Pregnancy complications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comatose995/pseuds/Comatose995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe where the story picks up about 2 years after the Reinbach. Sherlock and John are mated and married but have never really talked about having children. Now Sherlock is left with a pregnancy that was completely unexpected. How will John react? How can he be a good father? Does he want this baby? More then anything in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

"So this is how it begins"

Those are the first words he heard in his mind. After every major life event this seems to be the phrase that has followed him lately. Those where the words Mrs. Hudson uttered to him on his wedding day as she was adjusting his tie. He preferred her to his own mother just for the pure fact she was less likely to give his some huge speech about how life will forever be altered and how many babies would be around during the holidays now. No, Mrs. Hudson was practical in her words. Short, sweet, and simple is what he needed and that's what she gave him.

John of course was all he could have wanted. Sherlock being an Omega meant that people would automatically assume he was only interested in mating and staying at home to be properly pampered. An existence that was utterly bland and boring was what was expected of him. John on the other hand followed him and called him brilliant. Sherlock at first thought it was just an Alpha thing to flatter an unmated Omega but the more he spent time with him the more he realised his feelings were genuine.

John was the one to suggest to spend his heat together. The first thought in Sherlock's mind what "What?" But what came out of his mouth was "Yes". Of course Sherlock had shared heats before with just a chosen few but it was more for curiosity purposes then for the purpose of mating. He knew what to expect but something he wasn't expecting was the way John took his time and made sure Sherlock was enjoying it as much as he was. Usually Alphas want to get off as quickly as possible but not John. He took his time. Made sure that he was ok. At that moment Sherlock knew he loved him.

That's why a month later he jumped. But the driving force of John made his time away short. Although if you were to ask Sherlock six months was a lifetime. 

John accepted him back the way you would accept back a old shoe but eventually Johns love for the mad man conquered all else. That's why just a few months later he asked Sherlock to bond with him. 

Sherlock was the one who insisted on the wedding. He gave excuses about how it would better their lives and make it easier for them in society since bonding wasn't a legal form with documents and signatures. Deep down he just wanted to call John husband so that every omega and beta woman would see the ring and know John was taken and Sherlock had won the race to his heart.

The conversation of children never came up surprisingly. They both used protection: Sherlock on the pill, John with a condom but that was more of an automatic response then it was for the sake of keeping children at bay. That's why when the condom ripped not much thought was given because Sherlock was on the pill. One slight mistake that's why there's back up for these kinds of things besides birth control is the last thing on your mind when orgasm after bloody orgasm is flooding you.

Now Sherlock is here standing in front of the bathroom mirror looking at himself and holding the test in his hand. He thinks back and almost knows the moment it happened. That's the problem with birth control, it's never 100% effective. There's always that slight chance. And besides this child is a product of John and him no wonder it was so stubborn to make itself a home in Sherlock's womb. Sherlock wishes he had some sort of conversation to look back on so he can predict what John's reaction to this news might be. At this moment it terrifies him because John has been the only one to ever surprise him. So many directions this path can take.

The thought stresses him out so much he can't help but be sick at the thought. He curls over the toilet and throws up the fish and chips he had the night before. Although if it's the stress or morning sickness kicking in he'll never know.

It's been 10 weeks since his heat which means the first trimester will be coming to an end soon. He silently decides to wait until the 12 week mark to let John know why he's been slightly avoiding his touch, taking naps during the day, and snacking throughout the day. Besides the research on the subject suggests that news should not be shared until after the first trimester just in case......no, stop thinking.

"Sherlock? You in? I grabbed some bits and bobs from the store that you requested. Tell me why you needed pineapple juice and four different types of screws again?"

His heart stops as he stashes the test in his pocket before John can come find him in the bathroom. "A highly important experiment is in dire need of attending and pineapple juice had the right acidity. As for the screws well I thought this would be the best way to tell you some of our furniture is broken thanks to a very small explosion" he says as John turns the corner.

"Still have that bug love?" John says with tenderness and just an underline of concern. "If you want we can go down to the clinic and get you a prescription for an antibiotic that can help sooth your stomach."

"No. Ridiculous that you even ask. It'll pass as all illness does". Sherlock crosses in front of him into the kitchen to sit down at his microscope pretending to be interested in a slide he's already examined and broken down every possible way he can. It's the only way he can hide from John. If he doesn't look him in the eye John won't notice the fear in them.

"Alright just a suggestion. No need to bite my head off for it." John turns Sherlocks face to him for a kiss and Sherlock silently thanks the fact that John kisses with his eyes closed so he can avoid eye contact. "I've gotta go. Overnight shift at Barts. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Feel better. Maybe go to bed slightly early. I love you."

Sherlock smiles as John walks out the door grabbing his jacket "I love you too. Stay safe." John looks back and gives a quick wink and he's off again.

Sherlock looks down at his stomach and puts a hand on it "We'll tell him soon".


	2. Secrets Aren't Meant To Be Kept

It was just one of those days at St. Barts. The ones where the drunks are non-cooperative, the drug users are shouting abuse, and the workers are getting on each others nerves. John almost cried in relief when he was able to call it a night. He decided to take a cab just so he could sit down for more them two minutes in the past twelve hours. As he sat there trying to close his eyes to at least wind down from last nights chaos he thought about Sherlock's stomach bug. He silently decided to himself that if Sherlock did not get better in the next two days he would trick him into going to the clinic somehow. As the sign for Baker St. came into view he was never so happy to see his flat.

Sherlock's night faired no better. He was convinced that everyone and everything was trying to work on his last good nerve. Mrs. Hudson's tea was too sweet which started his bad mood. When he tried to contact Lestrade to see if there was anything new the idiot couldn't understand why it was so important he get a new case as soon as possible. To top it all of a dizzy spell came onto him in the restroom which caused him to knock over John's favorite cologne. When he tried to clean it up the shattered glass he almost gagged at the smell. After a few attempts he finally gave up and went to bed pulling the covers over his head like a child hiding in the dark.

John walked into a silent flat and made the assumption that Sherlock must have been out. He was surprised to find a Sherlock shaped lump under the covers. John laughed lightly to himself, stripped down to just his pants and climbed into bed. "Hiding from the monsters are we?"

Sherlock just glared at John, great now his own mate was starting to work on his last nerve too. "Humor does not look good on you John. Do try to contain yourself in the future."

John just glared right back "Oh, well that's a wonderful thing to say to me as soon as I walk in. Thanks my night was great. Love you too." John knew that would probably get a rise out of Sherlock but he just wanted to see the man smile after a long night of nothing but blood and frustration.

"Well don't say stupid things and I won't talk to you in a condescending tone." He pulled away from John just wanting to sulk about how everything was just awful at this moment. Stupid hormones, stupid pregnancy, stupid everything.

John looked like he had been slapped, he was just joking why couldn't the man just relax. "Fine, I'm to tired to argue with you right now, I'll just go sleep on the couch. Wouldn't want to put a damper on your sunny day." He got up to walk out but tripped over Sherlock's pants. "Would it kill you to pick up things instead of throwing shit around?? It's like taking care of a fucking child!" John was finally screaming apparently the fight he was trying to avoid was going to happen anyways.

Sherlock was up and matching the volume John was giving "If I'm such a burden to you why don't you leave? No one is holding you hostage here! There's the door if you're so unhappy!" he couldn't help the few tears that fell as he was screaming at his love. The request for John leaving wasn't a true one. If John did leave what would he do on his own? Especially now.

"Sherlock, that's not what I was saying at all." he finally was talking calmly because now it was just getting out of hand, one of them had to be the sane one. Avoiding eye contact he put his head down with his hands over his eyes as if to sooth a headache. "All I was trying to say--" A white stick caught his eye. He knows what they look like but hopes he's wrong as he picks the stick up to just to be sure. He turns it over and there's a pink plus sign staring him in the face. "What the--what---Sher--"

Sherlock's heart stopped, this wasn't the way he wanted John to find out. Granted he hadn't thought about how John would find out but John hyperventilating and shaking was not a part of his idea. "John?..." 

John knows he's going crazy, he must be. "But we use protection....you're on the pill...." He starts walking back and forth trying to control his breathing. "I....how?"

"Being a doctor you know that contraceptive is not 100%. These things do happen" Sherlock is standing there like a soldier being very still as if the slightest movement will set John off. "10 weeks"

"What?"

"I'm ten weeks pregnant. That was going to be your next question assume. I haven't known for 10 weeks though. My suspicions arose about two weeks ago when that so called stomach bug reared it's ugly head and after a few days didn't leave. I took the test yesterday to confirm."

John is finally sitting on the floor all he can do is hold the test in his hands, staring at the thing as if willing for it to disappear. Tears start to fall whether out of fear or frustration about not being able to pick up on it sooner, he's an Alpha for god-sake he should know when his own Omega is pregnant. "So a...a....what now?" He looks up to Sherlock hoping he can take the reins from him for once.

"Well by the way you just acted I can tell you're not overjoyed by the situation." No not at all. John is acting like a teenager who's life had just gotten ruined as if he wasn't a mated, married, Alpha with a career. Sherlock is scared by John's reaction. All those possibilities he feared are starting to stare him in the face. "What do you want to see happen?" He internally pleas with John that he doesn't say what he thinks he's going to.

"Oh no, this is not my decision. What do you want?"

"I want it. I want to be parents together."

That was the last thing he expected out of Sherlock's mouth. "Ok, yeah. That's....yeah"

"Don't act so happy John. If you don't want this it's--"

"What? No. I want this to. It just....took me by surprise is all. We've never talked about having children and now.....oh my God we're having a baby" He looks at Sherlock with a smile on his face. A small one but a smile none the less.

"Would you like to see? I started showing just a little bit. I doubt it's significant but it's there." Sherlock turns to the side and pulls up the baggy pajama shirt and sure enough there's a small just there curve.

John gets up off the floor and goes over to Sherlock and puts a hand on his stomach. "Wow. This is real?"

"Can't fake something like this."

"We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really suprised by the feedback I got. Thank you so much! i hope you like this new chapter!


	3. I Know Best

Sherlock wakes with a cold cloth pressed to his head. He can barely make out who is there with him. Everything is a bit fuzzy at the moment.

"Oi, Sherlock! Come on mate! If you don't wake up John will have both our heads."

Lastrade is holding him while a female copper is pressing the cloth to his head. In the distance he can hear sirens, probably less then a block away. He opens his eyes just slightly but the bright light hurts and vision is a little blurry. "I'm fine. Just needed a quick rest is all."

"Quick rest? You're fine? Yeah if you call coming into the crime scene puking your guts out because of the decaying body smell then turning to me and saying 'I feel dizzy' then passing out for ten minutes is fine then yeah, you're just peachy."

Sherlock wishes he had the strength to tower over him and glare down but as he sits up the dizziness return and all he can so is slump back down before he blacks out again.

"Ambulance is almost here. John is at the hospital already. You're gonna be fine."

"As if I didn't already know that. A hospital trip is a complete waist of time. Besides you lot couldn't handle this case without me"

"Look just forget about the case. It'll still be here when you get back."

Sherlock wants to fight so much but then the paramedics come and lift him into the back of the car and drive off with him.

When he gets to the hospital they hook him up to an IV and heart monitor. He stares up at the ceiling using at as a blank slate to solve the latest case when John rushes in.

"Sorry I'm late. They called me as soon as you got here but I was in the middle of stitching up some poor kids knee." John is still in his doctors coat with his badge strapped to it. John crosses over and kisses Sherlock in greeting which Sherlock returns. "Luckily your OB/GYN is here so she'll be overseeing your case."

When John found out about the pregnancy he immediately set Sherlock up with a friend of his that had high ranking in omega pregnancy not to mention glowing reports from patients. Sherlock relucted at first but came to find he didn't mind Dr. Thomas. She was professional and gental and knew what was going on with all her patients at all times.

"This is pointless everyone suffers from low blood pressure now and again. This is all just a waste of time! I have a crime to solve!"

"Yes, love everyone suffers from low blood pressure now and again but not everyone is 16 weeks pregnant either. The baby and your health come before any stupid case. Got that?"

Before Sherlock can come back with a response Dr. Thomas walks in "Hello Sherlock I see that your blood pressure is still relatively low." Sherlock liked the fact that she was very much to the point and didn't make mindless small talk.

"It's fine. I'm just a little tired." He just wants to say anything so they'll let him go. Precious time is being wasted when there is a beautiful crime scene to explore. By this rate the evidence will all be cleaned and now it'll take a little longer to solve then it would have.

Dr. Thomas seems to look straight through Sherlock. "Still having those dizzy spells?"

"Yes but they're no worse then they were two weeks ago when I came to visit you."

"Hm....are you following that diet plan we agreed on?"

If he's honest with himself no he hasn't. He's seen omegas and beta woman with bellies so huge that mundane everyday things are harder then they usually are. Sherlocks life isn't just staying at home, it's running around London and you can't do that with a belly can you? He already has to face the nessasary weight gain why add more to it?

"Yes of course!" He lies so well that he even makes his tone of voice defensive as if she's blaming him for the worlds problem.

"Really? Because you haven't gained really any weight since I've first saw you six weeks ago."

John finally pops into the conversation "Love.....you know it's perfectly normal and ok for you to gain a little bit a weight during these next few months right?" John sits on the bed and brushes aside some hair off of Sherlocks face.

"Of course I bloody well know that. Everyone needs to stop treating me as some sort of child that can't take care of himself."

"That's not what we're saying Sherlock. I'm just concerned about these dizzy and now fainting spells you've been having lately. If it's not your eating then it could be something else that may not be so easily fixed by you just eating an apple" Dr. Thomas nears the bed just to look in his eye so he knows she's not playing around.

Sherlock is stubborn though and will not cower under her. "I told you I'm fine. I'm doing everything I'm supposed to." His tone is even and irritated.

"Ok if you say so but in light of recent events I'd like to keep you overnight just to be safe. I'll check on you in the morning. Goodnight boys." She leaves before Sherlock can put up a fight she knows is about to come.

Sherlock groans in frustration. He just wants to leave!

John sighs and gets off the bed "You know if you don't want to tell her the truth the least you can do is tell me. Why are you not eating? You can't have possibly deleted that."

Sherlock had an internal war with himself before answering John's question "I don't want to get big."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me perfectly clear John."

"I did but I can't believe it just came out of your mouth. You've never been one to be vain. Weight gain in this instance is a good thing. I'll still find you attractive--"

"That's not the issue at hand! If it were it wouldn't be that big of a deal but listen, I run around London, I chase after criminals, it's what I breathe John! Can you see anyone taking a pregnant Omega seriously with a big belly in the way?"

"Sherlock.....if that's your concern then maybe...." John leans against the wall and sighs "Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all" he says barely above a whisper.

Sherlock is sure he just heard his heart shatter "No.....John.....no, I still want this"

"Then act like it you fucking prick! If cases are going to supersede this baby then we need to think about other options because nothing, absolutely nothing, comes before the health of this child"

Sherlock starts to pick at the fraying hospital blanket. He's never felt so low in his life. "I'm sorry"

John walks over and holds him in his arms so tight it almost hurts to breathe but for John its a pain he'll deal with. "I know it's all new, I know this all can't be easy on you but God Sherlock I haven't wanted something so much since I saw you in St. Barts lab. I'm here to help you in any way I can."

With John holding him so tight it's almost hard to speak "Thank you. I'm sorry. I'm just rubbish at all this taking care of myself thing. What if this is a look into how I'm going to act when this baby gets here? I don't what it to be unhappy."

John cups Sherlocks face in his hands kisses him then smiles "If I have any say in the matter this kid is going to be the happiest child in all of London." He puts a hand on Sherlocks stomach "Aren't ya kiddo?"

All Sherkock can do is smirk. He knows John is telling the truth when he says this child is going to be the happiest child.

"I have to go tap out of my shift. I'll go pick up some overnight stuff for you and I at the flat. I'll pick up some dinner on my way back."

"Thank you John"

"I love you Sherlock"

"I love you too John"

John kisses him one last time before he heads out of the room and Sherlock goes back to his puzzle he invisioned on the ceiling when he got here.


	4. It's A.......

Two weeks later it's the big day. Or at least a significant day in the journey. It's the day they're supposed to find out the sex of the baby.

After the fainting episode Sherlock was let go from the hospital but only under the agreement that he'd actually stick to his health plan. With that John started feeding him regularly and soon enough the barley there curve started to turn into a very small bump.

Sherlock could admit even though the thoughts of getting huge are incredibly unfortunate he can't help but smile a little when he looks down at himself. It's made all the more better that he can now feel little flutters from the baby's movements now and again. 

Sherlock wishes he were just slightly bigger so he can put his hands on top of his belly like he's seen others do in his condition. With being small he has to settle for cupping his stomach underneath. It looks like he may be trying to push the thing up constantly but it's an addiction he's not willing to give up.

John has never seen Sherlock so beautiful. True he's still the stubborn, selfish, arsehole that he always was but it just looks like Sherlock is happier then usual.

The morning of the appointment John is sitting at the kitchen table finishing off his bit of coffee while Sherlock is writing down some of results from his most recent experiment.

"So are you excited?" John asks.

Sherlock looks slightly irritated that John has pulled him out of his thoughts but any conversation having to do with the baby is a slightly okay excuse "It's just another scan. She'll ask the same questions she always does then tells us what we're having. We can't decide the outcome so what does it matter, my feelings towards the subject?"

"Because it's fun to just know. We can start picking out names, finding decorations, telling people, it's just exciting."

"There's only two possible outcomes I could understand your excitement maybe if there was 100 different possibilities but then I'm sure that would be a horrendous thing of biology to do."

"Well what do you want?"

"A baby."

"Surely you must have some preference?"

"Like I said there's nothing that can change the outcome so why bother with unnecessary thoughts?"

"I want it to be a boy."

Sherlock looks at him with an eyebrow raised "Why a boy?"

"Could you imagine a little girl running around? Being ok with gross things like you bring into the house. A boy would better suit our lifestyle."

"Girls can like "gross things" as you so put it. Squeamishness is taught not a genetic trait."

"I still hope it's a boy"

\------------------------------------------------

At the doctors office they've just gotten done with the horrible exam, the kind where you get poked and prodded in a place that was once private. Dr. Thomas goes through all the basic steps and finally excuses herself to bring in the machine.

Now Sherlock is getting nervous. What if isn't a boy? Will John be upset? Would he leave over something like this? Sherlock has always thought that John would leave him one day. However, his love for John surpassed all else so if a broken heart is what was waiting for him at the end of this relationship it would be worth it for the brief moment of happiness, but now facing parenthood he doesn't think he can take that.

John sees Sherlock get a little fidgety so he just takes his hand and kisses his forehead.

As Sherlock starts to relax a little bit Dr. Thomas come back in the with machine.

"Alight you know the drill, shirt up and it'll be a little cold." She starts to turn on the monitor and takes out the wand as she puts the gel on Shelocks lower abdomen.

As it turns on he looks over to the monitor, the heartbeat comes over the speakers and he can't help but smile as John squeezes his hand tighter like he always has since they first heard the heartbeat. 

Dr. Thomas moves the wand around a little bit as she's checking to make sure everything is as it should be "Looks real good boys, everything looks picture perfect. You wanted to know the sex right?"

"Yes" John says almost before she finishes the sentance. Shelock now wills the baby to be a boy. Please for the love of God be a boy.

Dr. Thomas looks over and flashes them a smile "Well then, congratulations gentleman you're having a daughter."

Sherlock's heart falls, great a daughter not a son like John wanted. He makes himself look at Johns face to see his reaction and he's met with tears in John's eyes.

"A little girl Sherlock. We're having a little girl." John says as he slightly laughs.

Sherlock doesn't know how to take his reaction "I know it's not what you wanted...."

"Yes, I wanted a boy but a girl is just as good. Doesn't mean I'll love her any less. At the end of the day she's ours and that's all that matters."

Thank God. Sherlock can breathe a little easier again as he looks back to the moniter to get a good look at his....his daughter. Thier daughter.

"God I can only imagine the kind of security Mycroft will put on this child now." Sherlock says. John and Sherlock look at each other and start to laugh.


	5. Dinner at the Holmes House

After the exam Sherlock and John got in a cab to Sherlock's parents home. John agreed to the invitation for dinner a week ago. Violet Holmes was too eager to know what her future grandchild would be. Patience was not a strong virtue in the Holmes family.

Sherlock held the sonogram in his hand the entire ride there. Dr. Thomas gave them a few copies so they could distribute them to family and friends. Mrs. Hudson already had their first sonogram in a frame. 

"Do you think Mycroft will show up to dinner?" John said trying to pass the time on the way there.

"I doubt it. I don't even want to be there and Mycroft complains more outwardly then I do."

"Well that's unfortunate. I was hoping to tell your family all together that it's going to be a girl."

Sherlock look at John and starts deducing his tone of voice "You didn't tell your sister that we're having a baby."

John stares daggers at him, he hates when Sherlock deduces him. "No I haven't."

"Does she even know we're bonded and married? You didn't invite her to the wedding either."

"Yes I did. The last straw was when she didn't come. She's my only family and she would rather hide in a bottle then talk to me. Drop the subject I don't want to talk about it anymore. We're here anyways."

Sherlock wants to pursue the subject but since they will be dining with his parents best not to ruffle more of his mates feathers.

They didn't even have a chance to knock before Siger Holmes opens the door "Son! And John! Good to see you come in! You're mother is cooking up a storm Sherlock!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, he never understood why his mother always insisted on cooking for a large mass when it would only be a few people. As he walks into the kitchen he is met by Mycroft sitting at the table on his laptop. "You" he greets.

Mycroft looks up and smiles a condescending smile "Oh baby brother you could not think that I would miss finding out what your future offspring will be?"

"Oh Mycroft please, I had to practically drag you here tonight" Sherlocks mother says as she lightly swats him on the shoulder with a spoon. Violet embraces her son and John "How's my baby doing today?"

Sherlock knows she's talking to his stomach. Since they've told his parents his mother has called the baby her baby which bothered him to no end. She wasn't the one giving birth to it nor providing it a home afterwards this was not HER baby.

"OUR baby is just fine mother." He bites. John puts a hand on his arm to calm him down. John doesn't really like that she calls the baby her baby either, being an omega she must know that claiming territory like that is just asking for a fight.

"Well I can't wait to hear all about it! Sit down dear you must be exhausted."

Mycroft starts to snicker and Sherlocks expense which he return with a glare and a comeback "One to many cakes again Mycroft?" He wants to make Mycroft as uncomfortable as possible.

"Really Sherlock stop picking on Mikey it's very unbecoming."

"How many time do we have to have this conversation Mother, my name is Mycroft!"

The dinner goes pretty much the same everyone in the Holmes family going back and forth at each other. John has always felt out of place in instances like this. He just always keeps quite and tries to get through dinner and is relived when dessert comes out, that means this visit is almost over with.

"Alright the big news" Siger says suddenly "So tell us should we start buying trucks or dolls for our future grandchild?"

John looks at Sherlock but can clearly see he is no mood to be cheerful at the moment so John speaks "We're having a girl."

Violet gasps and puts a hand over her mouth and starts crying, Siger can't help but give a big smile and a cheerful laugh, and Mycroft looks slightly amused.

"Don't worry security on her will be put into place as soon as she's born" Mycroft says as if Sherlock should be grateful.

"That's really not necessary Mycroft but thank you." John cuts in before Sherlock can rip Mycroft a new one.

"Oh Sherlock I'm so happy." Violet says "Now there is a small matter I wanted to discuss with you. I'd think it'd best that you come live with your Father and I for the end of your pregnancy and the beginning of my baby's life. You'll need someone who knows what they're doing and dear I love you dearly but you have no experience with an infant."

Now Sherlock can't keep quite any longer "Mother I will be fine! John is with me and I won't bring any harm to MY BABY!"

"I didn't say harm! Sherlock think reasonably though! Do you even know how to change a nappy? What if the poor thing gets a cold? John will have to go back to work and then you'll be by yourself! Do you really think you can do it all alone?"

"DO YOU THINK I CAN'T?" He finally stands up and smacks his hand down hard as he leans over the table. John is up right away rubbing soothing circles in his back trying to calm him down.

"Sherlock I think it's best we leave now. Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Holmes for a lovely evening." John says rushed hoping to diffuse the fight before it can get worse.

Siger picks up on the tension "Yes, I think that's best. Violet stay here I'll walk them out." Siger only uses his Alpha voice very rarely but it's not a tone you want to mess with.

Mycroft puts down his phone "A car is waiting for you outside."

"Thank you Mycroft." John says as he picks up his and Sherlocks jacket and leads him out.

Siger walks them out and opens the car door for them "I'm sorry. I told her not to bring it up but your Mother is stubborn. You two will be excellent parents. My granddaughter is going to be one lucky girl."

Sherlock looks at his Father "Thank you." He says barely above a whisper as he ducks in. John sighs and hugs his father-in-law. "Thank you for everything."

"Call anytime you two. I worry." Siger shuts the car down and stands there until the car turns the corner and he can't see it anymore.


	6. Any Given Name

"I love you" John says after being wrapped up in what can only be described as post-coital bliss. He's kissing Sherlock's stomach every so lightly and Sherlock is moving his fingertips over John's head and face.

"I know you do." Sherlock says as he's enjoying the silence of this moment for awhile longer before thoughts and ideas can come pouring into his mind.

John just smiles and starts rubbing Sherlock's stomach. "She being quite?"

"Yes, surprisingly. Usually she's squirming around right now but I think she's just being lazy at the moment."

"Can't imagine where she gets that from." John jokes as Sherlock giggles just a bit. "I wish I could feel her move."

"You will soon. According to my research you'll start to feel her any day now."

"Hm......I wish I could feel her now." John moves up the bed so he's face to face with Sherlock. He kisses him and breathes in his sent. Yes, this is a rare moment of bliss for the both of them. "We should start thinking of what to name her."

"We have time to decide."

"I know we do but I think it would be good to start calling her something other than 'she'"

Sherlock takes a big breath and closes his eyes. The day is starting to ware on him. "What if we pick something out and it ends up not fitting her?"

"Well it doesn't have to be a set in stone name. It could be a trial name for the time being if you so prefer."

"What names are you thinking of?"

John can't help but be silent for a moment. This was something he was kind of worried about discussing with Sherlock "Actually I was thinking of Lily. After my mum."

Sherlock is somewhat shocked at John's suggestion. "You've never really mentioned your mum before now."

"I know but she's gone now and Lord knows my Dad vanished off the face of the earth when I was 10 which just leaves our baby only knowing one set of grandparents, I'd like her to have a little piece of her other grandmum."

"Did you want her first name to be Lily then?"

"Well if you want it could be a middle name. Your mother already has a so-called flowers name. Wouldn't want anyone to think we're starting up a trend."

Sherlock contemplates it for a moments then agrees "Lily for a middle name sounds ideal. Do you have any thoughts on the first name?"

John breathes a sigh of relief, he didn't know how Sherlock would take that suggestion. "Um......no not really. Since I picked the middle name why don't you pick out the first name?"

He thinks on this. What do you name something that's technically not in existence yet? "Well I haven't given any thoughts to names but if I'm to be honest I've always liked classic names."

"Like?"

"Elizabeth, Charlotte, Anne. Names like that. They're simple yet elegant."

John smiles of course a Holmes would think of something sophisticated. "I like Charlotte."

"Charlotte Lily?" He tries the name out "That does sound nice, simple yet elegant and something you would not hear everyday."

"Charlotte Lily" John says out loud as well. "I like it." He scoots down the bed again so he can look at the stomach directly. "What do you think baby?"

As if on que John feels a small prod against his hand. He can't help but be wide eyed then turns to Sherlock for confirmation just in case if it's his mind playing tricks. Sherlock though is just smiling at him and nods his head. John smiles back "Well hello baby. God, I've been waiting for this."

Sherlock smiles. John deserves every happiness in life and loves the fact that he can give John something to be excited and happy about. 

"So I guess that means she likes the name then. I say we stick to Charlotte Lily." He is sitting up now with both hands on the stomach trying to feel every movement the baby gives out. Every once in awhile his hands are met with slight prods and he feels he may burst with happiness.

"That sounds like a good idea John. Excellent suggestion."

"Charlotte Lily Watson-Holmes. Sounds like a name fit for a princess."

Sherlock scoffs and rolls his eyes but there is a slight smile that is on his lips.

John lays back down next to Sherlock "Have I told you that I love you recently?"

Sherlock mock glares at John "You know I despise repetitiveness."

"I know but I can't help feeling that way all the time. I do love you Sherlock. I would do anything to make sure you and Charlotte have the best life possible."

Sherlock leans over and kisses John, he wants to know if hearing his daughters name out loud tastes that same way on John's lips. Both are amazing and sweet. "Ridiculous for you to think that I already don't have the best life possible."

John smiles then yawns "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight John."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a fluffy chapter since there's been lots of arguments in the past chapters. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much again for reading!!!


	7. Family Jewels

The case was a five at best but Lestrade insisted that they needed his help. A jewel thief was breaking into high security stores and running off without any fingerprints or setting off any alarms. Security footage showed that no one had come into the store during closing hours either.

When first approached about the case Sherlock all but refused but now that this was the third break in, in four months he gave in. Scotland Yard would be on this for years if he didn't step in now.

John had the day off and was more then willing to get out of the flat, well to be more specific to get Sherlock out of the flat. That man was just constant about how much he was bored and now that the baby started moving more, complaining about every sharp kick and punch he would feel. Fresh air would do them both some good otherwise John would just have to strangle Sherlock to get him to shut up.

Even with a belly Sherlock moved so gracefully and swift around the scene. It was like watching a stalking cat with how concentrated he was. The store was eerily quite after an epic strop of proportions in which if you so much as cleared your throat Sherlock would spill all your life secrets.

After looking constantly back and forth Sherlock finally broke the silence "It amazes me that you are chief inspector and you can't see how this was done Lestrade."

Trying to ignore that insult Lestrade spoke "Alright genius how did he do it? We already ruled out any workers."

"No of course it's not a worker. This is someone who stalks and preys. Someone who has kept a keen eye out on how everything is ran in the store."

"How could he get any of the security codes to turn off the alarms then? They don't just have those things posted on the bulletin board" Anderson spoke.

"Well of course they don't! I told you to face the corner for a reason so I don't have to see your stupid face nor hear your stupid voice!"

Anderson crossed over the room and stared Sherlock in the face "No omega whore gets to talk to me like that!" As he reached to grab Sherlocks coat John stepped in and tackled Anderson to the ground.

"You don't get to talk to him like that! Got it!" John snarled protective instinct going into full motion.

Lestrade finally stepped in "Alright! Alright! Break it up! It's bad enough I have Sherlock here the last thing I need is you lot getting into a fight!" Lestrade pulled John off Anderson "Philip go wait outside now!"

Anderson stalked off with a glare in John's direction. Lestrade held John and said "Don't make me have to throw your arse out too. I need your help and if you start picking fights I'll have to kick you off this case." John nodded and Lestrade let go of him as he patted his back. "Now Sherlock you were going to explain how he did it."

Sherlock was in a state of shock when the fight broke out. Worry had him when John tackled Anderson to the ground. He knew of course John could take him and win but lately even the slightest paper cut John would get drove him insane. "Um....right yes." He had to compose himself and did so within a seconds time. "As I was saying he watches that's why there has been gaps in between the break ins. Most likely he'll chat up a female worker asking about her job and with the right amount of flattery he can see how things are done. Probably talks to someone not very pretty, females like that will try to hold onto any sort of attention that may come by. Once he knows how things are locked up he then watches as they put in the alarm code before leaving, remembering the pattern and then feeds a loop through the security tapes. He sneaks in probably dressed as a janitor and hides out long enough so they think he has already left. Then he puts the code in to turn off the alarm then takes what he wants. Obviously wearing full body gear, shoe covers, and gloves. Just to be sure that no evidence is left behind."

"Brilliant as always Sherlock." John says as he finishes rambling.

"So do you know when or where he'll strike next?" Lestrade says as he's taking notes.

"He has a pattern of hitting the most secure jewellery stores. I think it's more of the fact that he knows he's clever then to actually steal anything. Wants to prove he can go under the radar without being noticed. With that being said Makaymac's and Sons seems like his most logical next step."

"No way that place has more security then Buckingham Palace. There's no way he'd try that unless he wants to get caught!" Lestrade exclaims.

"Like I said it's about him proving he's clever more then it is about the thieving. I suspect his next heist will be in a few days. John and I will watch the place and hold him till you get there."

John finally steps in "I don't know if I like the fact that you'll be doing this Sherlock. What if he has a weapon?"

Sherlock rolls his eyes "He's a puzzle solver John. There's no way he would bring a weapon, that's to much risk of an accident of some sort happening."

John frowns but listens "Alright but the first sign of trouble we back out. Deal?"

Sherlock just rolls his eyes.

\------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you Sherlock, I've got a bad feeling about this." John says a couple days later as they're standing around the corner of the jewellery store.

"Relax John. We're perfectly safe and you have Lestrade on speed dial should anything happen." Sherlock says all to calmly for John's taste.

"It just doesn't---" there's a noise at the store and a shadow of a man is moving swiftly away.

"He's on the move! Come on John!" Sherlock says as he dashes to catch up to the man.

"No! Wait! Sherlock!" John says as he follows swiftly behind him. Here he thought that Sherlock would take into consideration the fact that he was five and a half months pregnant but apparently that man would not be stopped.

Sherlock ran towards the man and when the man realised he was being chased started running faster.

Sherlock was starting to get out of breath and pain started to radiate in his body but was not willing to give up. The man ran into and alley way and Sherlock followed. John saw and knew the only way for the man to get out of there was to cross out in the next alley opening so John decided he would wait there to cut him off.

Sherlock was trying to catch up to the man but he was starting to tire out. That damn pain was starting to make it hard to breathe but he couldn't let him get away! He kept pushing himself and he saw the end of the alleyway, if he could just go a little faster!

The man looked back to see if Sherlock was still chasing after him. He smiled to himself when he could see him starting to slow down but because he was looking back he wasn't paying any attention to John standing there to cut him off.

John took him down and used his body weight to pin the man. The man was trying to struggle but Sherlock took out John's gun from his back pocket and pointed it at the man.

"Don't think about struggling. You're already caught there's nothing for you to do." Sherlock said trying to catch his breath and at the same time getting his phone out. "Lestrade? Yes we have him. We are on W. 3rd St. right across from the park we'll hold him till you get here." Sherlock hung up his phone and leaned down.

John kept the man pinned as Sherlock reached to pull the cover off the mans face. John couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be....it just couldn't.....John swallows hard and said

"Dad?"


	8. If My Arsehole Dad Can Do It, I Can Too

John stared through the glass of the interrogation room. Lestrade and Sally were talking to his dad trying to get information but from the looks of it they weren't getting anywhere. John was glad that it was only a one sided window, he was so angry he didn't know what he would do if his Father made eye contact with him.

"Hamish Simon Watson" Sherlock says as he silently approaches John "No wonder you can't stand your middle name."

John tries to gather his patience together "I thought you'd be filling out the paperwork. You need to be resting in the office" John becomes silent and looks to the floor. "Is Charlotte okay?"

"She's fine. A bit worked up at the moment and is making me fully understand her dislike for me running around tonight." Sherlock approaches him very gently and places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm more concerned for her father though."

John is still looking down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact with Sherlock. If he speaks he's not sure he can be held responsible for what will come out of his mouth.

"John please talk to me. I know you're angry and hurt but maybe you'll feel better if you express those feelings out loud."

"Oh that's really fucking rich coming from the man who can't express emotion unless it's to get information out of client!!"John snaps and just barely contains himself from savagely pushing his mate away. "God you have no idea what's happening do you?! Of course not because you're bloody fucking Sherlock Holmes and don't give a damn about anyone but himself and his precious cases!! It's a miracle that nothing happened to the baby tonight! But again you don't care do you?! Probably kill it with the way you keep going! I told you I didn't think this was a good idea and now look! I'm left with finding my arsehole of a Dad and a pregnant mate who will just tell me to get over my feelings once I express them!! Just go away Sherlock! You're the last person I want to talk to about this right now!!"

Sherlock steps back looking defeated and for once in his life can't think of anything to say. It wouldn't do to loose control over his emotions, can't seem weak after all "I....a...." His voice is starting to break. A single tear falls down his face, dammit! "I'll just leave you to it shall I?" He starts walking away trying to contain the burning sensation in his eyes by wiping then before anymore tears can fall.

"Sherlock wait!" John says as he sees Sherlock walking away and turns the corner. He didn't mean anything he just said he was just so angry and Sherlock was unfortunately in the line of fire.

As John gets ahold of his anger and is about to run after Sherlock to apologise Lestrade closes the door of the interrogation room. "John he wants to speak to you. Refuses to tell us anything until you come in."

"No tell him he can go to hell I have to go take care of Sherlock." John bites.

"John, I know you're on edge right now but please. If I can't get any information out of him I have nothing to go on." Lestrade is trying to grasp at straws "Please John."

John sighs and nods his head as Lestrade leads him into the interrogation room.

Hamish Watson looks up and can't take his eyes of John. John's face is one of pure stone he will not loose control in front of his so-called father.

"Hullo son" Hamish says in his slight Scottish accent. He's tall and muscular with blonde hair and eyes like John's. You would have to be blind to not notice that you are looking at Father and son.

John is trying hard to contain himself from strangling the man for calling him son. How dare that work leave his mouth. "Hello"

"It's good to see you Jonny boy. I had hoped that we would meet again on better terms."

John keeps silent and tries to control himself. John won't speak a word unless it's absolutely imperative he does so.

"I've got to admit I'm not really surprised that it was you who caught me. I've been keeping tabs on you are your mate since you started that blog of yours. I will say this much I almost hoped they would put you two on my robberies. I wanted to see you but I knew my presence would not be so welcome if I just showed up to your flat." Hamish shrugs once he stops talking.

"Yeah tackling my dad to the ground because he's a jewel thief was a good way to get ahold of me." Sarcasm is dripping from his voice like venom. "Just tell them what they need to know. I have things that I need to do!"

"Taking care of your pregnant bitch?"

John can't control his anger anymore and plunges at his dad. Lestrade grabs John and John tries to get out of his hold so he can kill the man. "He's not a bitch! You don't get a say you fucking shit for a dad!" John barely gets those words out before they escort him out of the room.

Lestrade is struggling to keep John at bay, he's a lot stronger then he looks. "John! John! Calm down!"

John finally throws Lestrades arm off of him and starts pacing the room trying to take deep breaths.

"I think it's best you go home now John. Go calm down and take care of Sherlock. I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

John finally has stopped walking and takes a deep breath "Yeah ok." 

Lestrade pats John's arm and goes back to his office.

\------------------------------------------- 

On the cab ride home John is trying to go over apologies in his head. He feels so stupid and low for loosing his temper on Sherlock. John feels awful about the words he said. It might take a lot of grovelling but he knows he deserves every bit of angry retort Sherlock may have to give.

When the cab pulls up he hands the man a couple of notes then heads to the door. He takes a deep breath before going into solider mode knowing he's heading into battle.

When he opens the door the flat is silent. John heads upstairs and Sherlock is not on the couch. Thinking he may be in bed he heads into the room but there's no sign of Sherlock anywhere. His heart stops and he rushes down the stairs. Sherlock should be home by now!

"Mrs. Hudson!"

Mrs. Hudson walk out of her flat "John dear I didn't hear you come in."

"Mrs. Hudson did Sherlock come home?" His voice is strung with worry.

"Yes dear but he left with a bag as soon as he got here. I tried asking him where he was going but the boy seemed to be in one of his moods again. All he handed me was this letter and said to give it to you." She hands him an envelope with his name on it "Is everything alright?"

John takes the envelope and looks at it "No, I don't think so." He heads up to the flat before she can say anything more.

John sits down at the table and opens the envelope. It reads:

"John,  
I'm sorry for being insensitive towards the situation at hand. You're right I don't know how to express my feelings or emotions so perhaps writing them down will be easier. I'm sorry I can't give you the love and support you need in this difficult time. You shouldn't have tied yourself to me. I'm no good for you John. Who was I kidding thinking I could could have a healthy relationship much less bring a baby into this life I lead? I'll start looking at adoption options for Charlotte. It would be better for her to have a home anywhere but with me. I'll stay at my parents for the remainder of my pregnancy and divorce papers will be sent your way as soon as possible. I'm sorry I can't be everything you need me to be. I will always love you John.

Forever and always yours,

Sherlock Watson-Holmes"

John feels as if the very air has been punched out of his lungs. No! No! No! No! He has to get to Sherlock now! As he runs out he picks up his phone and dials a number.

"I was wondering how long it would take before you called me. A car is waiting outside for you ready to take you to my parents." Mycroft says "I have to say Dr. Watson you are not my favourite person at the moment though."

"Well that makes two of us Mycroft." John says as he ducks into the car.

"Choose your words carefully when you speak to him. Hopefully you can clean up whatever damage you have done."

John hangs up. He really hopes he can repair what he took apart as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!!


	9. When Your Mind's Made Up

Sherlock is on a laptop in what used to be his room. It no longer has any of the old chemistry sets or toys he had as a boy. Now the room just has a bed, a bedside table, a desk, and a book case with nothing more then a few pictures and the occasional decorative vase.

After he left Scotland Yard he couldn't control his emotions any longer he cried harder then he thought possible. Once he got to Baker St. he packed a few essentials and wrote a letter to John so the man wouldn't have to worry about what their future would hold. 

Since John yelled at him Charlotte had not moved in anyway. It was starting to worry him because usually she was on the go constantly especially when he's under any form of stress. Sherlock can't help but move his hands up and down his stomach hoping it'll get her to budge just a little. It's a small distraction from what he's researching anyways.

Every adoption information website is the same, showing happy parents with happy babies, in a setting he guesses would be called ideal. One picture catches his eye, it's a male alpha and omega pair both smiling down at a baby that they received from adoption. He can't help but to stare at the picture looking at what would be a happy family, wishing so much that he could provide his baby with just a hint of that environment.

It's better this way he tells himself. A child needs a stable home not one where everytime the parents go out they might not come back or one where the child doesn't have to worry about body parts being next to their fruit. The baby will be provided with a good home. Besides he has to let John go and he can't do this by himself.

John wouldn't be the one to call it quits, he doesn't give up without a fight and Sherlock does not either but after John's explosion today it was painfully obvious Sherlock couldn't give the man what he deserved. John deserves and omega who knows how to comfort him and say the right things when he needs them to. Who isn't afraid to express feelings and dote upon him with kisses and a hot meal every night. Someone who is the opposite of Sherlock in every way and the truth of that stings more then any wound or punch he's been thrown.

Siger lightly taps on the open door and Sherlock looks up "Brought you some food son."

Sherlock looks at the sandwich and crips that his Father brought up but the thought of food just makes him sick at this point. "No thank you Father, I'm not hungry."

Siger sets the plate on the bedside table and takes a seat on the bed across from Sherlock "You know you don't have to do this. Your mother and I can help you out. You don't have to give up your baby after one petty fight with John."

"It wasn't just a petty fight!" Sherlock says as he slams his laptop down "John made it perfectly clear that I am not cut out for the task of raising a child. The one person that I thought stood by me when all others doubted has now confirmed my fears. I'm not meant to be a father, never have and never will be. Somewhere down the road someone screwed up making me an omega. I'm not nurturing or caring in the ways omegas are supposed to be. I should have just stayed alone!" Sherlock feels the hot sting if tears again but refuses to cry, especially in front of his Father.

Siger puts a hand on Sherlocks shoulder "Son, you are going to make one hell of a Father. You're protective and knowledgable and you can predict what's going to happen even before it does."

"Like that would help a hungry baby or toddler who's had a nightmare or even a teenager with a heartbreak."

Siger sighs "Those traits come in time. You can't just expect to have all the know how as soon as you find out you're having a baby. It's a learning curve."

Sherlock wants to shout and kick and scream. No one understands! "My mind is made up on the matter Father."

Siger frowns and gets up to head outside the bedroom. "At least think about it awhile longer."

He nods but internally makes no promises. Besides if he starts waring with himself now it'll make it harder later on. His hands are still going up and down his stomach "Please move? Just a little wiggle? Anything to know you're alright." Still nothing comes. 

He sighs and gets off the bed to change into his pyjamas. He probably won't sleep tonight but he can at least lie down and will the baby to move.

\---------------------------------------------------

Violet looks up as her husband comes downstairs shaking his head. She gives a breath of frustration "I swear to God if I see that John Watson anytime soon I'll have his balls for earrings."

"Violet, must you be so vulgar?" Siger says as she serves him a cup of tea.

"Siger, he hurt our son! Now Sherlock is even giving up the baby because of that man!" She sits across from him with her own cup of tea.

"I know love but there's nothing we can do."

"We can get Mycroft to have him shipped off to some uninhabited side of the world!"

Siger snickers but says no more. The door bell then rings and the both turn towards the door.

"I wonder who would be showing up at this hour?" She gets up and opens the door and is met with John.

"Hello Mrs. Holmes." He says exasperated "Is Sherlock in? It's really important that I talk to him."

She gives John a hard glare "No he's not, in any case I think it best that you stay away from my son! Goodnight Dr. Watson!" She moves to close the door but John catches it before she can.

"Please Mrs. Holmes! I know I screwed up but I need to talk to him now!" He begs her to understand.

Before she can come back with a response Siger is behind her moving her out of the way. Violet is sure Siger will display his Alpha dominance but instead he says "Upstairs first door on your left."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" John runs in and up the stairs before Violet can protest.

\---------------------------------------------------

Sherlock has his eyes shut but isn't sleeping and opens them when the door opens. "John? What are you doing here?"

John comes over and cups his face and kisses him passionately "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I didn't mean anything I said. You're not going to kill our baby and even though I was upset with my dad I have no excuse for taking it out on you."

Sherlock pulls away after John speaks "You were right though. I'm a selfish arsehole that anyone would have the misfortune to know."

"No Sherlock! I'm the arsehole! I love you and I love Charlotte! I want to watch her grow up with you. Maybe sneak a couple more kids in down the road. You are all I have ever wanted. Please don't tell me I've lost it all because I unreasonably displayed my anger towards my dad on you."

Sherlock contemplates John's words but shakes his head "I'm not fit to be a mate or a parent John. This is not the life for someone like me. High functioning Sociopaths can't have families."

"You're not a sociopath Sherlock. You're going to be a damn good father and leave me in your shadow. I want to be a parent with you. Please Sherlock forgive me."

All the hurt and sadness seem to fight the words that John is saying in his head. "I need some time."

"Sherlock--"

"Please John."

John can't help but feel defeated. His big stupid mouth may have just cost him the greatest thing that has ever happened to him. One more shot "Sherlock, I love you. We deserve this family we're starting. We deserve each other. Please Sherlock I'm begging you, don't do this. Don't give up Charlotte for adoption, don't divorce me. I deserve you! I want you! Please love." He cups Sherlocks face in his hand and looks at him in the eye. "Please" he whispers.

Sherlock can't help the tears that are falling. Damn these hormones! They're so bloody erratic! "I need to think things over John."

John takes his hands away like he's been burned "Yeah alright." He starts to get up to leave but turns back "You know I still love you right? Nothing has or ever will change that."

"You may love me John, doesn't mean I'm good for you though." He says as he looks down at his stomach. 

John moves to kiss Sherlock again then puts his lips on Sherlocks stomach as well. "I'll be by tomorrow. I won't give up until you're back home with me." John then leaves.

Sherlock is stunned and confused by what just happened, he hardly had time to think when all the sudden a sharp pain radiates through him. Trying to take some breaths to get through it he knows it's not normal. 

Before panicking he waits and then another pain hits. Something is wrong. "Mother! Father!" He yells. 

Siger is up the stairs but is quickly followed by Violet. Violet can see the fear in Sherlocks eyes as she heads to comfort her son who is bent over in pain. "Call 999." She says a lot calmer then she feels. "It's alright Sherlock. Sh...it's alright."

The pain and worry are becoming to much. Everything is not alright! "Mother stop John please!"

"Now--"

"Mother please! If anything he's a doctor! Now please catch him!" He knows the car probably already left with him in it but she has to at least try.

"Alright. I'll go see what I can do." She kisses is forehead which was a display of affection she has not used in sometime.

Now that he's alone he let's himself panic a little more. "Please be alright. You have to be alright."

John was outside the house leaning again the car for a bit trying to get ahold of his emotions before he has a nervous breakdown. Violet the calls his name and he turns around. Something is wrong he can tell and before she can explain anything to him he's up the stairs once more.

He's met with the sight of Sherlock sitting on the bed hunched over in pain. "Sherlock?"

"John! Something's wrong!" He says

John comes over and kneels on front of him "It's going to be ok sweetheart" he kisses the top if his hair. "It's going to be okay,"

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"No honey it's not." Sherlock knows John only calls him pet names when he's worried beyond belief.

"I'm sorry John. I want you and I want Charlotte! I'm sorry!"

"There's nothing to be sorry for. You've hot us. We're all going to be fine."

Sherlock meets John's eyes and is slightly comforted by the warmth in his eyes. Another pain shoots through and can see a little hint of red on the crouch of his trousers. He puts a hand down and his fingertips have a little blood on them. Both John and Sherlock meet each. No this is defiantly not good.


	10. The Reason Why

When they get to the hospital they're met with so many test. During the ultrasound everything looks ok but the can't be sure they're no experts after all. Dr. Thomas comes in even though it's her night off duty just for them she knows it would be better to have a familiar face.

Sherlock is in the hospital gown laying on his side. John knows that he's worried beyond belief but that's to be expected. 

At least the baby started moving slightly again, from what they're told when a bond is in an emotional distress it sometimes can trigger an infant still. Now that John and Sherlock are somewhat alright, it's comforting to know that she's still active even if it's only light taps now and again. At least there's hope.

Dr. Thomas walks in with his chart and they both look up "Well Sherlock we found that you had a small placental abruption. What it means is there was bleeding behind your placenta. It looks like the cause of it is you have too much amniotic fluid."

Sherlock is doesn't understand "Too much? Why would that be of concern?"

Dr. Thomas looks at them both "It means you may have gestational diabetes."

Now John doesn't understand "He's perfectly healthy though. He's never been in the risk of having diabetes."

"Well I was going to ask, Sherlock has your family had any history of diabetes?"

Sherlock thinks back "My grandmother did."

"Ok well sometimes it's genetic but before we jump to conclusions I'd like to test you for it." She calls for a nurse and the nurse brings in a little cup with an orange liquid in it. "Now I need you to drink this and in an hour we'll be able to do a blood sample. It'll taste like I really sugary drink."

He takes the cups and swallows, it doesn't taste very good but that's the least of his concerns at the moment. He hates waiting and not knowing but it's the only option he has at the moment. After they leave John comes over and takes his hand.

"Don't worry love. Plenty of people have healthy babies in situations like this." John says trying to take the worry out of his mates face.

"It can bring in so much other complications though. She could be stillborn John." He looks at him with very tired sad eyes.

"That's absolutely worse case scenario. Charlotte's a fighter. We didn't loose her today and we're not going to loose her ever."

Sherlock is to tired and worried to say anything more. A while later they come to take his blood and even longer after that Dr. Thomas comes in.

"Just as I suspected. You have gestational diabetes."

Sherlock looks down at his belly and begins to rub it "So what now?"

"Well you will have to monitor your blood sugar at home with a glucose monitor. Your eating habits will have to change a bit, you'll have to be extra carful to not put yourself in stressful situations, and during the end of your pregnancy you'll need to be put on bed rest as well. It'll go away after you have the baby so you won't need to do this for the rest of your life but if you plan to have any more children more then likely you'll be at risk to get it again. Also because you have too much amniotic fluid this can cause some more issues. Most likely though those issues won't pop up until the very end so we'll keep an extra close eye on you."

"Can't you just drain the extra fluid?" John asks.

"I'd rather avoid that option. There's way too many things that can go wrong but for now we just have to monitor you extra closely. I think it best that you stay in the hospital a couple more nights just in case anything else happens."

Sherlock nods the last thing he wants to do is stay in this hospital one more second but he'll do anything to keep Charlotte safe. 

"Sherlock, she's still healthy and she's still there." Dr. Thomas pats his hand "I'm not letting this baby go without a fight. Trust me."

Sherlock looks back at her and says "I trust you."

Dr. Thomas smiles at him then at John "Call me of anything else happens." 

"Thank you." John says "for everything."

She nods and heads out of the room.

"So, your favourite thing, staying in bed, watching telly all day. You must be ecstatic" John says jokingly.

"Oh yes staring at the wall with nothing to do. It's quite ideal for a mind like mine." Sherlock says matching his tone. "Are you going to speak to your father?"

John had a feeling this question was coming "I sort of did already. Didn't go very well so I'll probably just avoid him at all costs."

Too tired to push the issue further he decides he'll pursue the subject some other time "Lay with me?" It's probably against some hospital rule but right now he just wants some comfort from his Alpha. 

John does as asked and when he curls up next to him he kisses Sherlocks bond mark. It's an old thing to do and most have done away with using bond marks as a form of comfort but it helps none the less.

Soon Sherlock is asleep and John just keeps holding him. He was too close to loosing the two most precious things in this life and promises it won't happen again. 

"I love you." He says quietly then drifts off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I would be able to post this chapter tonight so I'm doing it now. You probably can tell I did a lot of research on the subject. I've wanted to do this since the beginning of this Fic. Most stories I read they have more or less a healthy pregnancy but I wanted to be a little different with my story. Thanks again for reading!!! I can't believe you just keep coming back for more! I'm so greatful and I hope I'm doing you guys proud with this story. :)


	11. It Was The Heat of The Moment

The next few weeks go by surprisingly in peace. When Sherlock is checked out of the the hospital they give him the equipment he'll need and all the information he requires. John promises to be on Sherlock to make sure he takes his medicine and checks his blood sugar like he's supposed to.

John takes a few weeks off at the hospital after Sherlock gets home also. Lestrade calls to make sure everything is okay and to also inform John that his Dad was released on bail that his sister signed for. This surprises yet at the same time doesn't, those two have always been close due to the fact they share the same flaws. He pretends like he could care less but in all reality it bothers him.

Sherlock tried to get John to open up but decided to give up after John just stopped speaking to him for a few hours. Remembering to take it easy and being tied down to checking his blood sugar is driving him insane. Luckily Lestrade was more then willing to give him some cold cases to at least keep him occupied.

John posted on the blog that due to some private issues they weren't taking cases from clients at the moment but Sherlock would look at the emails none the less and would have his homeless network do the footwork for him. Solving cases behind John's back wasn't the worst thing he could do anyways.

When John goes back to work he's 30 weeks pregnant. Dr. Thomas told him to watch out for any pain or anything out of the ordinary for that matter. Now that his pregnancy is classified as "high risk" they don't want him taking any chances. Sherlock had to practically push John out the door though promising to contact him should anything go wrong.

Awhile later Sherlock is working on an experiment involving a decomposing peach in the kitchen when Mrs. Hudson knocked on the door "Sherlock there's a man here who says he has a very pressing matter he needs to discuss with you."

"Did he say who he was?" He says as he gets up off the chair as gracefully as he can.

"No dear, I tried to tell him you weren't taking any cases at the moment but he kept insisting." 

Sherlock goes through his mind palace to see if he can remember any emails clients have sent that seemed like they needed attention immediately. Coming up short he says "Very well. Show him in Mrs. Hudson, it seems that my curiosity has once again surpassed John's wishes."

"Oh dear." Mrs. Hudson says as she heads back down stairs to let the man in.

Sherlock heads towards his chair in the sitting room and stands waiting to greet his new client. 

When it's Hamish Watson that walks in the door he tenses and says "Absolutely not! Get out!"

Hamish Watson doesn't seemed phased by Sherlocks tone instead he chuckles and says "That supposed to scare me Omega? Who are you to tell me when I can make my presence known?"

Sherlock just keeps his ground even though those words bite and he fights his instinctive nature to submit to another Alpha. "John will be displeased that you are here and on his property. You must know that Alphas get incredibly protective of what's theirs considering you had to go through it twice yourself."

Hamish smiles and keeps walking towards him until he's standing in front of Johns chair "Very good Omega." He sits in John's chair which makes Sherlocks blood boil. "I have to say, after reading that little blog of John's I'm impressed that you would even take his feelings into consideration."

"John is my partner I do nothing without him. Not saying I ask for permission before I do them but none the less, he and I are hand in hand."

"You and I both know that's not true. John doesn't know the real person you are does he? Even with your own mate you have secrets."

Sherlocks heart starts beating "I need you to leave."

"I need your help."

He can't help but be stunned at Hamish's admission he hasn't spoken to him long but he can already deduced that he is not the sort of Alpha to ask an Omega for anything. "If it's to get you out of jail for stealing jewellery you can forget it. You may be my Father-in-law by default but don't think for a second that I would help a common thief."

"That mess is taken care of. It goes so much farther then thievery."

"Gambling debt." Sherlock says. He finally has to sit down in his chair his head is swimming and he knows that it's his blood sugar but being the stubborn man he is will not appear to be the stereotypical omega, weak and fragile. "But not just any gambling debt. No you've gotten yourself tangled up with something much more dangerous haven't you Mr. Watson?"

Hamish looks straight through Sherlock "You're right this isn't just any gambling debt. I got myself tied up with a drug lord when I started betting on my own fixed fights. He found out my scam now expects me to pay triple the money he lost to me and if I can't he'll come after my family."

"John and I can protect ourselves, you got yourself into this mess and we will not pull you out."

"You have no idea the threat your under. This man means business. The way he works is he goes after the weakest member of the unit and right now that thing is you and that kid." He says gesturing to Sherlocks belly.

Cradling his stomach he speaks "Obviously you have no idea that my brother is the British government. I assure you security is not a worry for my family and I."

"This man has men in the British government, in the police force, in bloody parliament! Nothing will stop him and he'll be upon you before you even know you're under threat." Hamish is finally standing to make a point. "I may be a shite Dad and I may be more disappointed in my son then possible and he may feel the same about me but regardless this new addition is important. I know you know how important it is to protect the things you love."

Sherlock is silent for awhile "Why would you be disappointed in John?"

"What? After all that, that's all you pulled from it?"

"I want to know why an ex-soldier and now doctor, who helps save people everyday in more ways then one could be a disappointment."

Hamish is silent and he contemplates the answer "Because that boy didn't try to save his sister, he didn't try to save me. John is so worried about what the outside world thinks of him that he doesn't stop to think about those closest. He even broke his own mums heart by leaving for the army and she died six months after he deployed. I left because I couldn't stand my own son. He cares about being the hero more then he does being a man."

"He was 10 when you left! What do you expect from a child?!" As he gets more furious he feels more woozy but had to know why John is hurting so much, why there is this one wall that he's not been allowed to break down.

"You'll find out when you become a parent. You can see shiftiness in those little brat eyes. I could see the man John would become, not willing to fight for his roots. Too fucking set on being the hero and getting his next adrenaline rush. Even as a boy he was always getting into some sort of trouble. I can see from the way his own omega acts that he is no man at all."

Sherlock has had enough at this point and gets up off his chair as fast as possible "John is more of a man then you'll ever be!" 

As soon as the words leave his mouth the back of Hamish's hand has met with his face. Sherlock has never been hit in such a way in his life and the shock is enough to stun him silent.

"No omega gets to talk to me like that! How dare you confront an Alpha like that!! I am stronger then you will ever be!! I came here to give you a chance to save your family but all you do is talk back!! I'm trying to help you, stubborn cunt!" Hamish watches Sherlock for a second and then walks over to the kitchen table and writes down something on a scratch piece of paper. "This is my number I expect you to call me. I'm warning you Sherlock you're in danger in more ways then one." With that he leaves and shuts the door behind him.

Sherlock is stunned and in a small way trembling. He grabs his phone and sends a text:

John, come home now. SWH

Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital? JWH

No, I'm fine just come home. SWH

I'm on my way. JWH


	12. Hero

"He did what!?" John yells as he inspects Sherlocks face.

"Please John no need to be so dramatic." Sherlock says as he snacks on an orange. After he texted John he tested his sugar and it was low so decided he deserved something sweet. His face was swollen from the slap and would probably bruise a bit.

"Me being dramatic?! Sherlock!" John picks up the nearest thing which was a dish towel and chucks it across the room in anger. "I knew I shouldn't have gone to work today. I should have stayed home and protected you."

"John if you had you wouldn't have let your Dad into this flat and he wouldn't have been able to tell us what we're facing."

"No, what he's facing! He dug his own grave and now he can lie in it. I will not put you or Charlotte in the line of fire like that." John is fierce with his words and Sherlock can tell he's using all of his will power to control himself.

"According to your Father we are already in the line of fire."

"Sherlock, you already have so many risks fighting against you. Do you not understand that everyday for you now is a fight to keep Charlotte alive? Why would you willing go into something like this head first when you can barely walk up stairs without being out of breath?"

Sherlock just looks at John. There's a look of determination and hurt. Out of all people John should know why this important. This is for Charlotte, not against her. "John, we don't have a choice in the matter anymore. I'm doing all I can for my health but beyond this flat there are people coming after us. Why wouldn't I fight for what is mine?" Sherlocks stands and goes over to John putting his head on his shoulders.

John wraps him up in his arms and kisses his face. "You're right, fucking bloody hell you're right." He sighs and lifts Sherlocks head so they are eye to eye. "But first some ground rules. You are to remain here or by my side at all times. No running around like a crazy person and if I think that for one second that what we are about to do is too dangerous we pull out, no questions asked and find another way to handle this. Deal?"

Sherlock looks back in his eyes and kisses his lips. "Deal." He then hands John the number his Dad left.

John looks at it with a form of hatred but takes out his phone and reluctantly dials "I can't believe I'm doing this. I must be out of my mind."

"Oh John you're hardly crazy."

John scoffs and on the third ring he hears a familiar voice.

"Hullo?"

John controls his tone of voice "Dad" deep breath, he can do this "We're going to help you out but the condition is we follow my rules!"

"Of course son. Whatever you say."

"Meet us at the flat tomorrow afternoon and we'll discuss everything in length."

"Alright John. I'll see you tomorrow." And then he hangs up.

Sherlock knows that was incredibly hard for John. Trying to break the tension he says "Did you know your Father doesn't really fancy omegas as people?"

John begins to laugh but it's almost empty "Yeah I gathered that a long time ago."

Sherlock is silent again "He said that you were always trying to be a hero. I can't imagine why that's a bad trait in someone."

John takes Sherlocks hand and heads towards the couch where he lays down and gestures for Sherlock to sit the the vee of his legs which he does. "It's the way I displayed my want for being a hero I guess."

Being confused by Johns confession he remains silent and let's him continue "My Dad always had issues, whether it was gambling, drinking, or cheating on my mum, he was always this big burley man and picked on things weaker and smaller then himself. Unfortunately that weaker, smaller thing was my mum. I remember he'd come home piss drunk and would beat and rape my mum. During those nights I would crawl into Harry's bed to try to shut out the noise but it really never worked. Finally one day my Dad comes home mad about the fact he's just lost more money then we had and starts taking it out on Mum. I had enough of it and stepped up trying to fight him off but I suffered the blows instead. The next day my Dad just left. My mum told me it was because my Dad finally saw the errors in his ways but I never bought that lie. I think my Dad was just tired of being tied down to a family. Harry never got over his leaving and later on when my Dad would come calling she would be right there with him. I wanted to be opposite of everything he was while Harry wanted to be this romanticised version she had of our Dad in her head. I joined the army to help those who couldn't fight back and after my Mum died during my first tour I decided I wanted to be a Doctor so I could not only fight but heal those in need. Harry never forgave me. To this day she blames me for everything, my Dad leaving, Mum dying, and in a way she's right. I am responsible for those things but all I wanted to do is help people and keep them safe." By the end of his story tears are falling down his face and he is taking shuddering breaths.

Sherlock turns over as best he can and kneels on the couch in front of John. He cups his face and wipes the falling tears with his thumbs. "Nothing is your fault John. You are the kindest most brilliant man I have ever met. Every decision you made was for the betterment of others. Look at what you have now, a flat, a job you love, a mate who drags you along on all sorts of adventures, and most importantly a baby on the way. If you are so guilty I don't think all these things would be here for you."

John finds little to no comfort in Sherlocks words. They're all just pretty things that aren't true.

"Is there nothing I can do to make you feel better?" Sherlock asks sadly.

John slowly grabs his face and kisses him hard. The kiss is needy and desperate but with each passing second it takes away a little of the hurt. Sherlock let's John have the control, he knows his alpha needs this and will do anything to make him feel better.

Once John stops he's taking deep breaths "Probably should stop, don't what to hurt you."

Sherlock looks at him and says "You won't hurt me. I trust you." He grabs John's hands and brings them up to gently kiss his fingertips. "Take me to bed?"

John nods and with his surprising strength carries Sherlock to the bedroom while kissing him. By the time they reach the bedroom both are breathless and shedding their clothing. John kisses Sherlock everywhere his lips can reach. Sherlock is already wet and open waiting for his alpha.

"God John! I'm ready" he says as he splays his legs wide.

John has a little trouble finding his balance with Sherlocks belly in the way but he manages. The head of his cock is at Sherlocks entrance but before he goes any farther he kisses Sherlock again and says "I love you." Barely above a whisper.

"I love you too." Then John plunges into him and before long they both see stars.


	13. The Game is Set

Even though the night before took away some of Johns stress Sherlock couldn't really blame John for being so antsy. John called Lestrade and Mycroft over so they'd know how to handle the situation accordingly.

Sherlock was still trying to come back from his sugar low from yesterday and even though he felt all right it took all the convincing in the world for John not to cancel the meeting completely but he told Sherlock to take it easy.

When Hamish enters John immediately stiffens. He wants to strangle his Father with his bare hands and only holds off because Lestrade is in the room. 

"Afternoon everyone." Hamish says "I had hoped it would have just been you and I John."

Sherlock speak up "I told you security was not an issue in our family." 

Hamish practically ignores Sherlock and still just acknowledges John. "These are private matters that need to be dealt with privately son."

"I assure you that privacy in the case will not be a great feat." Mycroft says as he crosses to Hamish and holds out his hand "Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock is my younger brother and I promise that everything will be under the radar and no form of my brothers nor his mates security will be compromised."

Hamish takes Mycrofts hand after he can conclude that he is speaking to an Alpha "Alright but what's that copper doing here?"

"My way, my rules remember Dad?" John bites.

"Besides he not just any copper." Sherlock says "He's Chief Detective Inspector."

"Was anyone talking to you omega? Why don't you do what your kind does best and get in that kitchen and make yourself useful." Hamish says as he heads towards Sherlock. John immediately stands in front of him and snarls.

"You speak to him like that or touch one hair on his head ever again and I'll tear your throat out."

Lestrade is in full attention in case any fights were to suddenly break out but relaxes a little when Hamish throws up his hands in mock surrender. Mycroft has gone just as rigid as John has.

"I advise you Mr. Watson if you come after my brother in any way other then respectful Dr. Watsons threats will be the least of your worries. I won't have some second rate Alpha undermining my brother just because of his secondary gender. If you want our help Sherlock is your best bet out of all of us."

Sherlock smirks and roles his eyes, that's probably the closest his brother will ever get to say he's fond of him.

Hamish looks like he's ready to pitch a fit "Fine then." All three Alphas are staring at each other waiting to see what the other will do while Lestrade waits for something to happen. Finally Sherlock has had enough of all the alpha pheromones going around and starts acting like he's getting uncomfortable standing which makes John turn towards him with a concerned face.

Lestrade picks up on it and says "Why don't we get down to business?" He says gesturing towards the chairs.

Hamish sits in the "client seat" which is facing the couch in between Sherlock and John's chair, Mycroft and Lestrade sit on the couch, and after John gets Sherlock settled in his chair he finally sits.

"So Dad start from the beginning. Who exactly are we dealing with?"

"Well his name is Sebastian Moran. He's he biggest drug lord this side of the world. He has his hands every where so even if he were to get caught he would be let go in a heartbeat."

Mycroft speaks "I know Sebastian Moran. Not personally mind you but I can assure you we have our eyes on him constantly. He's a chained dog on the other side of the fence. Be assured his threats are almost empty."

Hamish leans forward "So sure of yourself are you? While you're sitting behind your desk everyday people are dying thanks to that man. You call that threat empty?"

"Mr. Watson it seems that you have just caused my pregnant brother and his mate unnecessary stress. You quite obviously have found yourself in a minor predicament and knowing who you speak of this is all a complete waste of time. Make a deal with him and be on your way."

"I knew this was all just one of your bluffs!" John is standing in front of Hamish "What is the real reason? You just need money from us or something?"

"No John! I'm telling the truth! You're all in danger and unless we take Moran down your mate and unborn child are in jeopardy!"

"John he's telling the truth." Sherlock says "Look at the way he's postured and the desperate tone in his voice. He's not lying."

John sits back down "Fine. What do we need to do?"

Hamish takes a deep breath "He has this briefcase that he takes around every where. Everyone that's runs in those circles knows that he'd do anything to keep the contents in it safe."

"What's in the briefcase?" Lestrade asks.

"No one knows for sure. But I figure if we get a chance to take it we'd be able to clear my debt and get you boys in the clear."

"So let me get this straight. You want us to steal a briefcase from a man that you say is incredibly dangerous on the off chance that he'll just make a deal with us and not kill us on site?" John is making his voice sound as condescending as possible.

"Not on the off chance John. Moran put a word out saying that if anyone were able to take the briefcase anything they'd wanted would be granted."

"That's why you were robbing high security jewellery stores. You were just practicing." Sherlock turns to Lestrade. "See I told you it was more about trying to prove hes clever then it was about the robbery."

"Exactly." Hamish says which surprises Sherlock that he even acknowledges his cleverness.

"So how are we supposed to get a hold of this suitcase? Do we even know where he is?" John asks.

"Dr. Watson I have information that Moran will be in Central London for the end tournaments for boxing in the next two weeks." Mycroft says.

"Yes which means he'd be more focused on the fights then he will be on the security of his case. Stealing in plain sight as it were." Hamish replies.

"I cant believe I'm going down to the ranks of a common thief just to save your sorry arse." John mumbles.

"John with my know how and your military strategy we'd be able to do this easy." Sherlock shrugs.

"No way I'm having an omega come with us and mess everything up!" Hamish bellows

"Well your opinion doesn't matter does it John?" Sherlock says with a superior voice.

John looks torn but finally says "Without the condensation I'll have to side with my dad on this one Sherlock. This is too dangerous and any situation like this could trigger early labour and when we're in the middle of something as delicate as this that's the last thing we want to happen."

"Ridiculous! I'll be fine!" Sherlock tries to defend.

Mycroft and Lestrade shake their heads in agreement as well.

"Sherlock you have to think about that future kid you have on the way." Lestrade says gently "That is not the kind of environment you want to give birth in."

Sherlock turns to Mycroft, his last hope "Unfortunately brother mine we are all in agreement in this matter."

"But what good am I if I can't help? I will not let John go in alone!" Sherlock says getting heated.

"Sherlock, by that time you'll be on bed rest anyways. Remember I said that no matter what the baby's health comes before all else? It's what's best love." John tries to sooth.

Sherlock starts to pout. "Don't worry Sherlock. I'll find a way that you can be apart of it and I'm sure the detective inspector wouldn't mind accompanying John in your stead." Mycroft says.

"Yeah, I'd be more then happy to go." Lestrade says.

Hamish looks like he's just won a victory "So it's settled. John, copper, and I will go to the fight and get the case away from Moran. I'll go in by myself first since they're used to seeing my face around those parts and create a distraction while you two get that case."

"You make it all sounds so easy." John says as he listens.

"I'll have my men on back-up should anything turn sour and after all is said and done I will require the suitcase. No doubt that there's probably something inside it to take Moran down once and for all." Mycroft is already taking down the notes.

Sherlock is still pouting "And what am I supposed to do? Stay here like some damsel in distress hoping you'll come back to me John? What am I to do if something happens to you and I can't do anything about it because I'm here? I won't just sit back and wait for something to happen!"

John gets off his chair and grabs Sherlocks face "I promise you I'll come back. You have to believe me I wouldn't leave you."

Mycroft stands up from the couch "I'll give John a chip to put in his ear so you can talk to each other and so you, Sherlock can know what's going on at all times. I know you two work better together." 

John smiles a soft smile "See? You'll be with me the entire time."

"I still don't like this John. It won't be the same and there's more danger you face then if I were to go with you."

"I'll be fine Sherlock. I'll go out, clear my dad's debt, protect you, all in a days work really." John says somewhat jokingly.

Sherlock stays quite for awhile breathing in his alphas sent "I swear to God John Watson-Holmes if you don't come back to me I'll never forgive you."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away." John gently kisses Sherlock.

The other three in the room start to get uncomfortable with the display of affection that's happening in front of them. Hamish finally clears his throat and says "So everything is set in motion and two weeks from now we carry out our plan."

John nods "Brilliant."


	14. Be Safe

Sherlock watches from the bed as John puts on the suit that Mycroft gave him for his disguise. They thought the best possible way to go in unnoticed is if they dressed as Moran's security. Lestrade would be meeting him at the flat in a bit.

"I don't know how you can wear these things every day. I feel like a damn fool." John says as he tries to get his shirt collar straight.

Sherlock just smirks "I think you look very handsome. You should where suits more often John."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to get right on that. How about at my funeral you can put whatever bloody suit you want on me." He jokes and smiles but as he turns to Sherlock he can see that he didn't think it was very funny. "It's a joke love. That's not going to happen anytime soon." John goes over to the bed and sits in front of him. "I'll be back I promise."

Sherlock looks anywhere but John's eyes "Don't make promises you don't know you can keep. I should be going with you."

"Sherlock." John forces him to meet his gaze "No matter what happens tonight just know that I'd do it a thousand times over to keep you and Charlotte safe. You know me, when I make a promise I never break it."

"This was absolutely the worst time for you to get me pregnant." Sherlock says.

John laughs a little "I don't ever think there's a right time for anyone to become a parent." John takes Sherlock in his arms and hugs him. Just in case the worst thing happens he wants to remember Sherlock like this in his last moments. He thinks morbidly for a second of not ever getting to meet Charlotte but quickly smashes the thought before it devours him.

They stay in that embrace until Greg's voice calls up "Oi, John! Let's go!"

Sherlock tenses and for a second squeezes John tighter until John removes his hands. John flashes Sherlock the chip that will go into his ear so they can speak to each other while Sherlock watches the security videos that Mycroft had installed in the building that the boxing championships would take place at.

As John stands from the bed Sherlocks heart beats a little faster. John leans down and kisses him gently but passionately as if he's trying to savour this moment forever. "I love you Sherlock. No matter what happens know that I always have and always will love you."

Sherlock looks at him and tries to get a handle on his emotions "I love you too John. Stay safe. Come back to me."

Before John leaves he leans down even farther and kisses his stomach and is met with a few kicks against his hand "Watch your Daddy for me yeah? I love you so much Charlotte." John looks back up, kisses Sherlock quickly, and heads out the door.

For the first time in his life Sherlock knows what true dread feels like.

\---------------------------------------------------

Hamish meets them on the outside of the building and John has already gone into soldier mode. Follow orders and don't get caught.

When they enter the building it ends up being a huge stadium. Hamish enters in before them and points out the private box Moran will be in.

"Alright John he's in there all set to go" John hears Sherlock say through the chip. John then nods to Hamish and Greg and everyone takes thier spots.

The plan is Hamish will make it publicly known that he is here that way Moran will catch him and send someone for him. That's when John and Greg will sneak in acting almost as a changing of the guard, while Moran is busy overseeing the capture of Hamish they take the case and leave.

So far everything in the plan is going perfectly. For once John is greatful he had an annoying dick as a dad or the way his father was making his presence known would of been over the top. When they enter into the private box it's nothing like John expected. No, fancy decorations, no fully stalked bar or buffet, it's all rather plain, the only sight that he met with is one man sitting in the only chair in the box. He's right in the middle and all John can see is the back of his head. He's slender, brunette, with a darker tone to his skin, maybe some Spanish heritage if John had to guess.

Greg points out the case to John by nodding towards it. It also is nothing special just a plain black leather case that looks like it's been thrown on the road and run over by a truck. John's heart beats as he reaches for the case when he has it his adrenaline is still going. Greg and John slowly walk out of the box and John had a gut feeling that was all too easy.

\---------------------------------------------------

Sherlock is on his laptop and can see everything that's going on. When John reached for the case he dared not take a breath. When John went out of the box he finally allowed his heart to start beating again.

"Well done John." He says into the head set he has on.

"Thanks. But I can't help but think that was all too easy." John says quietly and in Lestrade's direction so he doesn't draw suspicion by talking to himself.

"It's fine. No one is none the wiser yet. Head down that corridor on you right there's a back exit there that has no alarm or security by it." Sherlock says.

"Alright love see you for--"

"Where do you think you're going?" An unknown voice says.

"John?" Sherlock can feel the fear start to take over his body.

"We're just popping out for a quick break is all" Lestrade lies smoothly.

"We both know that isn't true Detective Inspector Lestrade and former Captain John Watson." Another voice says. "Drop the case"

"John! John! Run!" Sherlock shouts.

All Sherlock can see on the screen is John and Lestrade's hands being tied behind thier backs then a man notices the chip in John's ear, the man then takes it out and speak into it "Say goodbye to you precious Doctor." And then smashes it under his foot.

"No John! Oh God! John!" Is all Sherlock can say. Soon the laptop screen blacks out and he now knows everything has been compromised. In anger he breaks the head set in half and throws it across the room. He's having trouble breathing and his heart is beating faster then normal. Panic attack he concludes somewhere in his conscious mind but thinks no more of it. He grabs his phone and quickly dials Mycroft.

"I already saw through the footage. Help is on the way." Mycroft says as soon as he answers his phone.

Sherlock can't help the flood of tears that are starting along with the stuttered breathing "Just" a sobbed gasp "bring him" another one "back!"

"I'll do my best."

\---------------------------------------------------

After thier hands get tied a cover is put over their heads. From the sound of it though wherever they're taking them is still in the stadium more then likely underground. 

When they stop they're brought down to their knees and the covers are pulled off. It's a black room with a table and a chair and only two lights on. The room is not big but it can fit quite a few people in it comfortably. When John takes in his surroundings he hears the safety go off on two guns behind him. He can already take in what the next move will be when a voice comes in.

"Now boys is that anyway to treat our guests?" Its the man from the private box. "Oh and where are my manners? Hello boys. Sebastian Moran at your service."

John and Greg both are just staring at him not willing to utter a word. Sebastian walks up and inspects them both and when he's done he stands in front if them.

"This is rather nice isn't it? I bet you're wondering what's going to happen next but remember patience is a virtue. You, Captain Watson should know all about those." A wicked smile comes to his lips. "Do you have it?" Moran says to one of the guards. The guard then hand him the briefcase which Moran accepts. "There's my baby. I must say I'm a little disappointed that you played right into my trap, I guess your mate isn't as clever as he once was but then again I hear that people tend to become lax when they get pregnant. Very good by the way Captain Watson, getting your mate pregnant with two different forms of birth control, I must say I can see why Sherlock loves you."

John has had enough of being silent "You have no idea what you're talking about. This is the trap? We stole your briefcase, hardly a trap."

Sebastian smiles and walks to another security guard who pulls out a bottle of scotch and a glass and sets it on the table. When Moran fixes his drink finally he speaks "Oh Captain the briefcase was the bait all along. You were meant to take it. I wanted you this entire time. But I had a little help and I do like to give credit where credit is due. Oh Hamish."

John turns as he hears foot steps coming from behind him, it's his father "You son of a bitch! You played us this whole time?"

Hamish looks somewhat ashamed but stands his ground "I had a debt John."

"And what a big debt it was too! I told your father I'd clear it if he gave me his son" Moran walks up to John and gets in his face "I've been waiting for this oh so long Captain Watson. This is my revenge on you and your mate for taking mine away."

"Your mate?" Lestrade asks.

"Yes, one James Moriarty. If it wasn't for Sherlock and his sidekick here my Jim would still be here."

"You're an Omega" John says with a revaluation. "He was your alpha."

Moran turns away "Yes, I was pregnant at the time my Jim was taken." He turns back with so much hatred in his eye "Because of you and your mate when Jim was killed I had a miscarriage! So not only did I loose my mate but I lost the baby Jim always wanted." Moran walks up to John again "Now I can return the favour. Once I kill you Sherlock will probably go into early labour and with how delicate and fragile your baby is at the moment I doubt it would survive such a traumatic experience being thrust into the world so fast. Sherlock suffers my same fate, alpha and child less."

Hamish speaks up "Now Moran you said nothing about killing John!"

Moran turns to Hamish "Oh what do you care?" Moran pulls a gun out of his back pocket "Your debt has been repaid." He then shoots Hamish in the head.

John can't help but feel hurt the man may have been the scum of the earth but he was still his dad. "Moriarty took his own life! Sherlock and I didn't kill him!"

Moran turned back to John and looks like a rabid dog "If it wasn't for you two getting in his way and making him crazy he'd be here right now! Our child would have had two parents and we would have been happy!"

"Do you honestly believe that Moriarty would have been a model family man?!" John yells.

"It would have been our family!" Moran screams as he picks up the bottle of scotch and throws it against the wall "You and your stupid mate should pay for what you've done! Why should you get to have the perfect family when I am left with nothing!" Moran makes a hand gesture and the guns are pressed to the back of their heads "Take a second to reflect on your short miserable lives."

John has heard that when you're about to die your life flashes before your eyes and in a way it's true but he doesn't see his past, he sees a future with a perfect little girl in Sherlocks arms, a little girl who runs through a field of grass, that little girl becoming a beautiful young lady and then a woman who would go on to get married and have babies of her own. All without him. He hopes that Sherlock knows how sorry he is and wills for their little girl, their little Charlotte to be all right and he knows in his heart she will be, she is going to be strong like her dad, strong like Sherlock.


	15. Come Back To Me

It all goes so fast John barley registers that it's all over. When he wakes up he's in a hospital room and he doesn't remember how or why he has bandages across his middle. John's side is sore and painful and when he looks around the room he can tell he's been here for awhile. His first thought besides what happened is 'Where is Greg?' 

When he tries sitting up a bit straighter a shooting pain is present in his side and he hisses and lies back down. As he does so, he realises Sherlock is on a spare hospital bed sleeping with his hand protectively covering is big stomach. John has never seen a sight more beautiful although he wonders why Sherlock is here when he should be on bed rest.

A nurse enters in quietly and is surprised when she find John awake. "Well hello there."

"Hello" John says quietly.

The nurse can tell John is slightly confused and trying to take in everything at once so she starts out simply "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

John thinks for a second "My side." He swallows "The other man that was with me, Greg Lestrade. How is he?"

The nurse goes over to adjust his morphine intake as he asks her the question "He's fine. Didn't get as banged up as you so he'll just be on crutches for a few weeks."

John's eyebrows furrow as he tries to remember what happened and the nurse picks up on it. "I'm sure once he's awake he'll tell you all about it." she says as she gestures to Sherlock. "Poor thing, this is the first time I've seen him sleep since you came in three days ago."

Three days? He thinks to himself. Jesus fucking hell, three days and he can't even remember why he's here in the first place. He nods and says thank you as the nurse leaves.

Sherlock starts to stir a little bit. He only meant to close his eyes for a second but apparently his body had other plans. When he opens his eyes he almost has to do a double take to make sure John is awake. "John?" he says cautiously just in case he was dreaming.

"Hey." John says with a smile on his lips.

"Oh my God!" Sherlock can't get up fast enough and with his big belly in the way it takes even more time then he'd like. He gets to the edge of John's bed and wastes no time by kissing him. "Oh God! John! I was so worried! They said they didn't know if you'd wake up! I'm sorry I should have been up but I've just been so tired. I'm sorry John." The words come out fast, clearly the worry is seeping through.

"It's alright. I'm glad your sleeping." John breaths Sherlock in "What happened? Last thing I remember is a gun being pointed at my head."

Sherlock sits on the bed and sighs "Mycroft and his men stormed in and you were on your knees. Sebastian panicked and ordered his men to shoot you and Lestrade but as their guns went off they were shot but it wasn't good enough. Your assailant got you in the side while Lestrade was just shot in his leg. Moran was taken into custody while you were bleeding out. You both were immediately rushed into surgery. Lestrade's leg is fine and with a few weeks of physical therapy he'll get full use of his leg again. You on the other hand bled out so much they thought you weren't going to make it. The bullet was still inside you but they couldn't find it. Finally when they did your heart stopped beating and the had to shock you a couple times and you finally came back. The last three days have been a nightmare because all these idiots have been preparing me for the worst." Sherlock looks away.

John takes his hand "I promised you I'd come back." He kisses his hand.

"You almost didn't." Sherlock says barely above a whisper "I had to start thinking of how my life was going to be without you. I have to be honest John, I wouldn't have been able to do it. I know I wouldn't have been able to take care of Charlotte by myself."

John sighs "I believe in you Sherlock Holmes." He can't help but rub his thumb over his hands "Shouldn't you be on bed rest?"

Sherlock rolls his eyes "I couldn't have stayed at the flat while you're here fighting for your life now could I? I've been taking care of myself though. Mycroft sent one of his cars for me and when I got here they forced me in a wheelchair and I've either been sitting in a chair next to your bedside or laying down on that torture device they call a bed. Dr. Thomas even came in and made sure I was taking my medicine and checking my blood sugar regularly. We had a little scare though yesterday, I experienced my first run in with Braxton Hicks contractions and we all thought I was going into premature labour. I was thankful it was a false alarm I can't imagine pushing out your spawn without doing a proper amount of yelling at you for making me this way." Sherlock says with a smirk.

"Can't wait for that day." John laughs.

Sherlock laughs right along with him and after a time clears his throat "When you were out Harriet came to visit. She yelled at me for an hour straight about how this was all your fault. They asked us what we wanted to do about your Dad and Harriet wasn't in the right state of mind. We came to an agreement on cremation though. I hope that's ok."

John had forgotten that he watched his father get killed, he felt bad for over looking that thought "Yeah...that's" he clears his throat "that's...good."

"I'm sorry John" Sherlock says.

John shrugs "What is there to be sorry for? He was a shite dad. He sold us out for a couple thousand pounds. I would have dropped him out of my life anyways."

Sherlock knows the cold persona that John has on is just a mask but not wanting to upset his mate further decides to drop the subject and places a kiss on his head. "Go back to sleep John. You've had a hard week."

John smiles a little "Only if you sleep with me." 

Sherlock smiles back "I'm worried I may not fit on this bed, or worse crush you. As you can see I had a little growth spurt while you were out. Dr. Thomas said it's a common thing with gestational diabetes to get big."

John lays a hand on his stomach "I think you look gorgeous. You won't crush me and I'll scoot over. Please just sleep with me."

Sherlock obeys and is careful of John's bandages "Don't ever scare me like that again." He says into John's chest.

John kisses the top of his head "Never again."

It isn't long before they are both sound asleep.


	16. Fit For A Princess

A week later they finally let John go home. John was glad because he was three minutes away from throwing such an epic strop it would have put Sherlock to shame. 

As they climb up the stairs to their flat John stands behind Sherlock just to make sure he keeps his balance, his center of gravity has shifted quite a bit and he's not as graceful as he once was. Although if he were to slip John wouldn't be able to do much, he still has stitches and his pain medication pulls him out of focus.

"Finally at the top! I swear John if I get any bigger I'm going to pop. Your child is making me extremely uncomfortable" Sherlock says as John fumbles with the keys.

"Well lucky for you, we've only got a few more weeks." John says as he slowly opens the door.

"WE'VE got a few more weeks? No I don't think so, I'VE got a few more weeks and this little bastard better get out as soon as possible."

John just laughs a little as he turns on the light.

"SUPRISE!!"

John and Sherlock both jump and are surprised to see quite a few people in the flat. Mike Stamford, Molly, Lestrade, surprisingly Sally, and a few of John army buddies have all joined, and of course Mrs. Hudson.

"What's all this then?" John says.

Molly steps forward "Well we wanted to celebrate your return home and well Sherlock said he didn't want a baby shower but we decided to put both of them together."

Sherlock groans but doesn't really have the energy to argue, those stairs really took it out of him.

"Wow." Is all John can say and everyone treats him gently as if he will break when they hug him.

"Come sit down boys! There's food and we'll start opening presents soon!" Mrs. Hudson says clasping her hands together with excitement.

John and Sherlocks chairs have been moved together so they both can face out to the entire party. Sherlock needs help sitting down and doesn't even want to think about what would happen if he needs to get back up. Mrs. Hudson serves them a plate with different finger foods on it and she is playing the role of host beautifully.

When John looks at the mountain of gifts they have it suddenly strikes him that they have not bought a single thing or even cleaned out his old room upstairs for the baby. He has no idea how they'll do that now when Sherlock is on bed rest and John still recovering. He quickly looses his appetite when he realises what already a horrible father he already is when he hasn't really payed a second mind to the needs of the new baby. Where was she even going to sleep?

Sherlock can see the worry that crosses John's face and knows in an instant of what he's thinking about when he follows his line of vision to the gifts "I know, I was thinking about the same thing in the hospital."

"I can't believe we haven't done anything. What are we gonna do? She'll be here in about a month." 

"I really don't know John." The pair stare at each other and both are thinking about how they already fail as parents when Mrs. Hudson brings the first gift over.

They spend the next half hour opening gifts. They get a massive amount of diapers, clothes, a stroller from Molly, toys, John's army buddies gifted him with some ear plugs and sleeping aids as a joke, but the most precious gift is the handmade quilt that Mrs. Hudson made. It's pink and white with lambs and tiaras with the name Charlotte Lily stitched in pink at the bottom. Sherlock can't help but run his hands over it, it's the most thoughtful, beautiful thing he's ever seen and it's not even for him.

"Thank you." He says only loud enough for Mrs. Hudson to hear.

"Of course dear." Mrs. Hudson says "I'll help as much as I can to get this place ready for little one since I know you and John can't do much at the moment."

Sherlock nods but can't take his eyes away from the quilt. He's known he was having a baby, this isn't news but it finally hits him that this is going to be an entirely new person. One John and him can teach and play with, who will call for them when she has nightmares, and who will want the comfort of her quilt during the cold nights. A whole person. A whole him and John.

The party goes on for awhile longer and finally John and Sherlock are so worn out everyone can see that they both need their rest.

Lestrade goes over to them with crutches and a cast on his leg "Well you two, stay out of trouble and if you need anything just call."

John smiles and hugs him "You've done more then enough Greg. Sherlock and I wanted to ask if you would be Charlotte's godfather."

Lestrade is taken back "Really? Yeah I'd love too!"

John smiles even wider "That's good! Thank you!"

"Of course! Well I should let you boys get some rest. Night." He says as he heads out the door.

When everyone is finally gone Sherlock and John just stare at each other. They both are practically falling asleep on their way to the bedroom and are too tired to even change into their pyjamas for the night.

\--------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sherlock wakes up and goes into the bathroom to refresh himself and also to begin his daily regiment of taking his blood sugar and medications. He notices a note and when he opens it all it says is "Congratulations on little Charlotte your present is upstairs -Mycroft."

Sherlock goes into the bedroom and wakes John up and they both head upstairs. When they open the door to Johns old room it's completely cleaned out and freshly painted. It's a soft pink and white room with all white furniture. On one side of the room is a chest filled with soft stuffed animals and a closet full of clothes including the ones that they received as gifts. The thing that catches Sherlocks eye though is the white wooden crib with a soft see-through pink canopy draped over it with a gem encrusted mobile hanging down.

Sherlock and John both go to it and see that the quilt that Mrs. Hudson made is folded neatly inside. 

John twirls the mobile that has flowers hanging down on it and breaths "I bet the queen of England herself didn't have a mobile like this. It's a little excessive I think but she is going to be our little princess." John smiles and turns to Sherlock.

Sherlock keeps running his hands over the crib. For some reason everything just feels so real he doesn't know what to do with himself. "This is the prettiest room I have ever seen. It's perfect for her."

"Yes it is." John says as he hugs him. "Yes it is."

Sherlock buries his head on John's shoulder and wishes that he didn't have to wait a few more weeks to meet the little creature that will inhabit this room.

John pulls Sherlock up "Come along. You need to be off your feet. I'll put you back in bed and I'll make you some breakfast."

All Sherlock can do is nod and places a gentle kiss on John's lips. Before they head back down Sherlock looks at the crib one more time and can't help but smile as he shuts the door.


	17. Hey Kid

Something feels off about today. Something like......something is going to happen. All Sherlock can do is rub circles in is stomach as he lays down. Dr. Thomas gave him the news that any day now the baby would be coming but at the same time he hasn't felt any pains. Dr. Thomas also told him that due to him having too much amniotic fluid that if his water broke before his contractions started that he needed to get to the hospital immediately. But no, water hasn't broken and he's fine, just something feels....off.

John is assembling the cradle they bought the other day in the living room so the baby can stay in their room the first couple of weeks. Sherlock wonders if he should let John in on his off feeling but John has been so jumpy lately it seems like unneeded panic. So he sits and waits for whatever is supposed to happen.

John pushes in the new cradle into the room. White lace with a cover over the top of it, they ordered it online since Sherlock was on bed rest and when they saw it they knew it was the perfect one. 

"Well what do you think? It's even prettier in person." John smiles but then goes serious when he sees the blank look Sherlock has. "Sherlock? You feeling all right?"

Sherlock gets pulled from his thoughts and realises he's been spoken to "Yes? Oh you set up the cradle. Yes, that will do nicely."

John gets concerned "Are you ok? You feeling anything odd? At all?"

Sherlock looks at John "Yes I'm fine nothing out of the ordinary."

John gives a questioning look but shrugs and says "Alright. I have to go to the attorney's office to sign some last minute paperwork on my dad. I'll be back in a little while but just call me if anything happens."

Sherlock rolls his eyes "Yes, yes John I know the drill. Now go."

John goes over and kisses him goodbye as he rubs his stomach. "Be back soon."

\--------------------------------------------------

Sherlock decided he would have a go at taking a nap when a pain starts to hit him. He brushes it off and tries resting again but ten minutes later it comes back. His heart starts beating and he takes the timer out on his phone to track it. Three pains later he knows its the real thing. Calmly he gets up off the bed and decides to put on another shirt, one that isn't stained and old, got to keep up appearances after all, the pyjama pants he'll keep on not just for the fact he has trouble putting pants on himself but they are rather comfortable. He then sends a text to John:

It's time -SWH

And now he can't do anything but wait. He knows he's acting calm but the reality of it all is starting to settle in and all he wants to do is go to the one place that will make him feel ok.

\---------------------------------------------------

John can't run up the steps fast enough. Everything is moving to bloody slow "Sherlock!" He yells once he gets into the flat. John goes through the hospital bag to make extra sure they have everything they need. He was about to run out of the flat when he remembers he forgot one important key element: his mate.

"Sherlock?" John asks but there is no answer he goes into the bedroom but Sherlock is not there. The only other place he could be is the baby's room so he goes up and sure enough there is Sherlock sitting in the rocking chair rubbing and looking at his stomach.

"What are you doing?! Let's go!" John says hurried and rushed.

"I don't want to go." Sherlock says quietly.

"Sherlock we have to go." John says as he goes over to Sherlock.

"No! Why can't she just stay in there! I thought I was ready for this but I'm not! When she's out, I can't protect her from the world! What if she's a genius like me and feels isolated? What if she grows up to hate me because I can't give her the love she expects from a parent? What if something happens to us when we're on a case and she thinks we've abandoned her? No, John! I want her to stay with me!" Sherlock is on the verge of hysterics and John feels like he's taming a wild beast.

"None of that is going to happen. You hear me? When this is all over the love for her will come so naturally you'll forget all your worries. I won't let anything happen." John kisses him and holds out both of his hands "Come on, let's go become parents."

Sherlock accepts the help up but once he does he doubles over and tries to breath through the pain.

\-------------------------------------------

"Everything looks in tip-top shape." Dr. Thomas says as she checks Sherlocks dilation again. "Five centimetres and we are still in the clear for this baby to come naturally."

It's been six hours since they've gotten here and already Sherlock is tired and sweaty. Everything hurts, everything is bothering him. He tries breathing but it isn't helping. John is doing his best to comfort but all he wants to do to him is kick him in the balls.

"You're doing so well Sherlock." John says for the umpteenth time.

"Just shut up John!" Sherlock says.

"Don't worry Sherlock." Dr. Thomas soothes "We'll have a baby here in no time."

\-----------------------------------------------

Five hours later no matter what position he gets in nothing can make him comfortable. At the moment he's on his knees facing the head of the bed. They made the head go straight up so he has something to grab on to.

"Holy fucking shit! I just want to get her out!" He screams. One of the nurses is rubbing his back and he only let's her because she's an omega and she's gone through this three times, she knows what he's going through.

John begins to rub is back as well "You're only seven centimetres honey. It'll all be over soon."

"Touch me again John Watson and I'll make you wish you were never born!" Sherlock yells as he pierces a look at him. "I swear to God we are never having sex again!! If you ever even think it I'll rip your dick -AH!" The pain is becoming to much.

"It's alright love. Just breathe." John is trying his hardest to soothe. 

"Just go away! Get out! I don't want you here! Leave!" Sherlock starts to cry.

"You don't mean that." John says trying to say anything to make him feel better. If he would have known this is how Sherlock would be he would have been extra careful of their birth control.

"I do! I do! Just leave me alone! I hate you John Watson! I hate you!" 

"Dr. Watson-Holmes I think it best of you stepped out for awhile" the nurse says in a calm voice.

John can't help but feel like a nuisance he nods and then walks out the door. He can barely believe he's just been kicked out of his mates room and feels like he deserved it. It eats at him alive the pain Sherlock is going through and knows the man will probably kill him if he tries going back in there.

John decides to go grab a cup of tea from the cafe and goes to sit in the waiting room until everything is done. As he sits there he feels like a 1950's man who doesn't know what is going on all they know is that a doctor will come up to them saying "Congratulations".

He sits out there for what feels like an eternity and then a nurse says "Dr. Watson-Holmes?"

John perks up and looks at his watch, it's only been an hour since he left the room "How are they? Can I see my daughter?"

The nurse gives him a puzzled look "Sir, your daughter hasn't been born yet. I came to fetch you because he's asking for you."

John is genuinely surprised but follows her back anyway. When they get into the room Sherlock is on his back with Dr. Thomas in between his legs.

"Where did you go?" Sherlock asks in a weepy tone.

"I just stepped outside." John says taking his hand and kisses his forehead.

"I'm sorry John. I don't hate you." 

"I know love. I know."

"Still only seven centimetres Sherlock." Dr. Thomas says with a concerned look on her face. "I'm worried your progress has completely slowed. If there's not a baby in the next four hours I think we'll have to find other options."

Sherlock shakes his head "No! No! No!"

John shushes him gently "It's alright love. It's gonna be ok."

Sherlock squeezes his hand so hard he feels it slightly going numb.

\--------------------------------------------------

14 hours later he's finally starting to see the end. They instruct him to curl his body into a ball, a nurse holding his right leg while John holds his left. Unbelievable pain and pressure like he's never felt before are consuming him.

Every push just feels like it's a one step forward, three steps backwards. 

"Come on love give us a harder push!" John says trying to give Sherlock strength.

"Come one Sherlock use all your strength." Dr. Thomas says.

Too many voices are speaking at once. All he wants is for it all to be over. He's doing his best but soon the minutes turn into an hour and everyone is starting to get worried. Dr. Thomas is trying to coach him but his body is starting to give out.

"I can't do it anymore!" He says after pushing again.

"Sherlock look at me!" John says "You CAN do this! You're so strong! She's almost here we just need to get her out, I'm here with you! But I need you to push!"

Sherlock nods and puts forth more of an effort.

"Brilliant! Sherlock!" Dr. Thomas cheers. "We almost have a head! Just a few more pushes!"

Those few more pushes go on forever finally John shouts "There's her head! Oh God Sherlock! Her perfect little head!" He starts to cry as he's witnessing the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. "Come on love just a little more!"

Sherlock can feel he's almost done and three pushes later finally relief! To tired to do anything else he lays back down on the bed and tries to catch his breath. He can hear cheers, laughing, and the sound of a baby crying.

"She's here Sherlock! You brilliant man open your eyes! Love she's beautiful!" The words keep tumbling out of John's mouth.

Either Sherlock doesn't want to open his eyes or he doesn't have the strength. He hears Dr. Thomas ask John if he wants to cut the cord and he agrees. The weight of the baby on his chest has been taken away to get cleaned and that's when he looks at John. John kisses him and keeps telling him how he's amazing and how much he loves him. Usually Sherlock would just bask in his praise but for some reason it's all so far away.

The nurse brings the baby back and sets her in his arms. Sherlock stares at her like she's a stranger and not the little being that has been living in him all this time, something about the way he's feeling feels wrong.

"Isn't she beautiful?" John asks.

Yes she is he thinks. She has light skin, pale blue eyes, and dark hair that has a hint of curls in it. Sherlock knows he loves this little being but it's not the over powering love that he'd thought he'd feel. It feels as if he's disconnected and this little person doesn't belong to him.

"I'm so proud of you Sherlock." John says. 

Sherlock can't take his eyes off the baby. He's waiting for that moment of overpowering happiness and love to consume him. He feels happy, he loves this baby more then anything yet it doesn't seem to click, almost like he's not apart of this moment and watching himself. He thinks to himself 'he happy!' but for some reason he can't be. Yes, something is very off about today.


	18. Best Worst Mistake

After all is said and done the nurses take Charlotte to the nursey and John leaves to give Sherlock a little rest and make phone calls to everyone.

Sherlock is tired and sore beyond belief but he can't rest. There's this crushing guilt that sweeps over him due to the fact he's just so sad when everyone else is so happy. He should he able to match their enthusiasm but can't.

As he thinks more on these feelings a nurse wheels in a cot with his daughter inside. "I thought you'd might want a go at feeding her seeing as she'll be hungry anytime soon."

Sherlock hasn't really thought much on the subject but read somewhere that it helps with the bond between omega and baby. It may help him get out of this funk so he nods his head and sits up a bit straighter.

The nurse instructs him on how to get her to latch on but Charlotte doesn't seem to be taking to it. After a few tries he feels worse and it's finally the nurse who gets her to latch on after adjusting his arms and the baby.

She leaves asking him to just hit the button should he need anything and he starts to panic. She leaves before he can stop her and immediately tenses at the fact of being left alone with his daughter.

When he looks at his daughter all he can do is feel bad "I'm sorry. I do love you but I don't know why I'm not happy." He starts to cry and begins to think that this was all just a big mistake. "What am I doing?"

As he cries the baby picks up on his feelings and starts to cry too. He's trying his best to calm and shush her but she just cries louder and the more she cries the more he cries. He tries rocking her and bouncing her but nothing is working and the omega side of him is ashamed with the fact that he can't even comfort his own baby.

When John walks in the smile he had quickly turns into a frown seeing his two babies crying "Sherlock?"

"John! Help! I don't know what to do! She won't stop!" Sherlock is just a mess.

John goes over to the bed and takes the baby "Sh...it's alright Charlotte. You're ok princess." Finally she calms a little and her cries have turned into whimpers. "There we go."

Sherlock puts his head in his hands and cries "I was feeding her and she just started crying. I didn't get to finish feeding her."

"Hey....hey it's ok. You just gotta stay calm. She can pick up on your feelings. When you're calm she's calm." John doesn't know exactly what he should do he's never seen Sherlock like this. "Why don't you finish feeding her?"

Sherlock looks at him with red teary eyes and nods. When John hands him Charlotte he tries doing what the nurse showed him but he can't do it and he starts crying again. "Why can't I feed my baby! This is something I'm supposed to know by instinct!" 

"Ok love. You're tired and frustrated why don't you just pump and we'll give her a bottle instead?" John tries.

Sherlock just tenses and shoots a glare "You don't think I can do this do you? You think I'm a failure because I can't give my daughter what she needs!"

John feels as if he's going to get whiplash from all of Sherlocks emotions "What? No, I never said that. You're just overwhelmed right now."

Sherlock keeps trying to get Charlotte to latch on but now she is giving more frustrated cries because she can't be fed. "Call the nurse please." Sherlock says in a pitiful voice.

John presses the call button and soon the nurse comes back in. "Need some help again? Don't worry lots of first timers take a little while to get a hang of feeding their baby. Nothing to feel bad about." As she once again situates Sherlock and Charlotte.

If it's nothing to feel bad about then why does he feel so awful? The nurse leaves again and John goes over and kisses the top of Sherlocks head. "Hey guess what? We all get to go home tomorrow. I'm sure you'll feel much better being in your own bed in your own flat." John smiles hoping the thought will cheer Sherlock up.

Go home? Alone? The very thought is terrifying, how do these people expect him to take this little creature home and keep her alive? Not wanting to worry John though he just nods and keeps staring at the baby wishing he felt confident and happy.

\-------------------------------------------------

The next day once they get to Baker St. Mrs. Hudson is chatting up a storm and keeps staring at the baby. Sherlock knows she wants to hold her but he can't bring himself to let her, hell, he barely let's John hold her. Mrs. Hudson doesn't push the issue though and leaves the little family.

John unbuckled her from the carseat and before he can pick her up Sherlock has already gotten her. 

John looks at him with some hurt and frustration that he can't hold his own daughter but Sherlock is on edge.

In Sherlocks mind the way to get out of his sadness is to be around the baby constantly, he wants to force himself to be happy but the more he tries the more frustrated he gets. If he can't take care of his daughter no one else can, he won't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him fail as a parent.

John stands up with a slight huff and goes into the kitchen to make some tea as Sherlock sits down in his chair. "She's gonna need to be changed soon."

"Why do you want to wake her?" Sherlock says. He doesn't want this little girl to cry because he knows he won't be able to comfort her right.

"Not now. I'm just saying she'll probably wake up soon." John sets the cup of tea down on the floor. "Here, give her to me so you can enjoy your tea and go have a rest."

Sherlock holds her closer "No." His words are fierce.

"Sherlock come on, it's me. You're tired and I know you would like a rest. Come on just for a bit."

"No" he says again daring John to argue with him.

Frustrated John throws his hands up "Fine I'm just trying to help but you're too bloody stubborn."

Charlotte wakes up and starts crying again and Sherlock tries to shush her. John sighs and gets the nappy and wipes ready and lays a blanket down on the floor so the can change her. "Come on." He says to Sherlock.

Sherlock goes down on the floor and reluctantly lays the baby down and she starts crying more. Every cry that comes from his baby is breaking his heart as if she's crying for help and he can't do anything about it.

When they finish with the nappy change he picks her up again and she still won't stop crying. John goes upstairs to get her a nighttime onesie for her to sleep in.

"Charlotte, Charlotte, please stop crying. I don't know what's wrong. Come on baby you're ok I got you. Please stop crying." The baby only cries louder and once again he can't help but to cry along too. The great Sherlock Holmes is taken down by a baby, a baby that's his own and he can't comfort.

When John comes back down he goes over to Sherlock "Let me have a go."

Sherlock gives the baby over and she automatically stops crying. "Why does she stop crying when you hold her?" His words are filled with hurt.

"Because I'm not crying and tense when I hold her. I told you babies are very sensitive everything you feel they pick up on that." John just rocks her back and forth. "It's been a long couple of days. I'll go put her down and you go take a nice hot shower and get into bed."

Sherlock wants to fight but his entire body is protesting and a shower does sound wonderful. He kisses Charlottes head hoping that he'll feel that happiness and just feels sadder when it once again doesn't come and goes into the shower.

After he's done he lays in bed watching John put Charlotte down for the night as he hums a soft lullaby. Afterwards he lays down behind Sherlock holding him close. "I love you." He says as he closes his eyes.

Sherlock doesn't even have enough strength to return the sentiment instead he just stares at the cradle like it would explode any second now but soon his eyes finally close.

Three hours later a cry from the cradle rings out and Sherlock sits up "Here we go" he mutters to himself.


	19. To The Rescue

It's been two weeks but if you would talk to the Watson-Holmes they would say "Dear God it's only been two weeks?!" 

The flat is more of a mess then usual and the inhabitants of 221B Baker St match it. Sherlock and John haven't slept and their baby along with them. Sherlock is still sad and when he's not sleeping he's crying all the time. 

John is at a complete loss, he doesn't know what to do or say and Sherlock doesn't know how to express what he wants. Due to that they've been arguing non-stop. John is frustrated and just wants his husband back not this blubbering mess he sees before him. John thinks in the darkest place of his mind if this what he knew having a baby would be like he probably would have left a long time ago, then he feels guilty for even thinking the thought.

Sherlock is in the kitchen feeding Charlotte, at least that's one thing he's gotten the hang of. John comes stumbling from the bedroom, his parental leave is supposed to end today but he doesn't know if he should go back. After last nights row though work sounds like sweet relief "Morning." He says grumpily to Sherlock.

Sherlock doesn't even give him the courtesy of saying something back. He camped out on the floor next to Charlottes crib after the fight last night.

John has had enough and slams a kitchen plate down "You know the least you can do is say 'morning' back!"

"Excuse me for not feeling like it!" Sherlock tries to maintain his volume as he burps the baby. "I was awake all night with the baby something that you were no help at all with! So my apologies for not feeling like talking to your fucking arse!"

John can't help it anymore and throws the plate across the room and let's it shatter "You never let me help anyways! You always take her away from me and say I'm taking care of her wrong!"

"That's because you are!" Sherlock yells and Charlotte can't help but cry at the noise and yelling.

"Jesus! What the fuck is wrong with you!" John yells "You are not the only person in the world that has had a baby Sherlock! You're not some bloody martyr! Just stop being so emotional and get over it!"

Sherlock stands up "You think I want to be this way! You think this is what I wanted! Well guess what?! It's not John! I'm not happy and I cry all the time and I don't know why! And you're not making the situation any better!" He yells and tears that he wish would stop start falling. Charlotte is crying so much she's starting to cough and won't calm down.

"Tell me how to make the situation better then!"

"I don't know John!! There you happy! The great Sherlock Holmes doesn't know! And if I'm such a burden this can all be gone for you in a second! This is all an option for you isn't it?! You're just dying to leave! So here's your chance John Watson! Leave!" Sherlock says as he opens the door to the flat.

John has has enough and is just tired of fighting "You know what?" John says as he heads towards the bedroom "That's exactly what I'm going to do. I can't take this anymore Sherlock!" And he begins to pack a bag.

"Good!" Sherlocks voice has become broken with sobs "I don't need you here anyways! I don't even know why I married a stupid soldier with a limp to begin with!" He yells as he goes upstairs to Charlottes room so he doesn't have to witness his life falling completely apart in front of him.

The words cut like a knife and he's almost finished packing, he's already thinking of where he can go to for the time being.

\-----------------------------------------------

Mrs. Hudson called Violet the night before after she heard John and Sherlock screaming at each other once again. After the call Violet got some things together and headed to Baker St.

When she gets there she can hear yelling and knows she arrived just in time. The door to the flat is open and John almost runs into her with an overnight bag in his hand.

"Hello Mrs. Holmes." He says quietly like a little kid getting caught doing something they're not supposed to.

"John? Where on earth do you think you're going?" She says sternly.

"Sherlock doesn't want me here no more then I want to be here so I'm leaving." John says as he tries to wipe his tears before they can begin to fall.

"John know this, if you walk out of here you leave that precious baby and you become your father. Is that what you want?" She says as she puts her things down and shuts the door.

John never thought if it like that and the words hurt. He shakes his head quickly and is surprised when Violet takes him into her arms and hugs him tightly. After awhile she let's go and says "Now where is my son?" 

John can still hear Charlotte crying so he knows that Violet can tell where he is but he still answers "Upstairs in the baby's room."

Violet walks up the steps with John in tow and when she opens the door her son is crying like the baby in his arms while rocking in the rocking chair. "Sherlock?" She approaches carefully. "Calm down son and give her to me."

Sherlock glares at his mother but after an internal war with himself he surprisingly gives her Charlotte.

"There's a good girl." She says as she gets Charlotte to stop crying. "Now this is what's going to happen you two. I want you both to go take a nice hot bath together, get into bed and sleep. John you'll need to call out of the surgery today also see if you can get an extended parental leave."

"But what if she needs me?" Sherlock says sounding pained.

"How long has it been since you've fed her?"

"A little less then an hour ago." He says.

"Well then that should hold her off for awhile." Violet says.

"No. I don't want you to take her. She needs me! She's my daughter!" Sherlock says and looks like he's going to start crying all over again.

"See? This is what I've been dealing with for the past two weeks!" John says on the verge of yelling again.

Violet glares at both of them letting them know they need to shut up. "That's enough! There is to be no more fighting. John, it's perfectly natural for Sherlock to be emotional and over protective of his baby, you need to understand he's not doing this on purpose. And Sherlock, I will not leave the flat and I will not take her from you. When she's hungry I will get you, you've got to learn to trust other people with your baby especially your own mate."

Sherlock and John looked ashamed but Sherlock says "She's so small and helpless though."

Violet nods "Yes, she is but I'm not. I know I'm not in the running for greatest mother ever but I did raise you and your brother and the way you're acting right now is the way I acted when Mycroft was born. My mother came to my rescue and now I come to yours. Go be with your mate, he needs just as much attention as your baby does. Go relax and just be with each other."

Sherlock and John stare at each other for a moment and John walks over to Sherlock offering his hand which Sherlock accepts. As John leads him out Sherlock goes back to his Mother and kisses his baby's head, he hasn't been in another room longer then five minutes without her. 

"She'll be fine Sherlock." John says gently.

Sherlock nods and follows him downstairs.

\-----------------------------------------------

During their bath they don't say a word to each other. Sherlock sits the the vee of John's legs and John just rubs his shoulders.

When they get out they lay down in bed facing each other.

"I'm sorry." John says "I can't imagine what you're going through right now and I can't pretend to understand. I just wish you were happy. That's all I want."

Sherlock just looks back "I want to be happy. I see Charlotte and all I want is to feel that euphoric feeling that I've read and heard about. I love Charlotte I really do but I'm just so sad all the time and I don't know why. It frustrates me because I'm supposed to have a handle on my emotions but for some reason I can't turn it off."

John kisses him gently, something he hasn't really done since Sherlock gave birth to Charlotte. "It's ok, postpartum depression happens. I just want you to share with me, share our daughter. I love her too Sherlock. I wouldn't let anything happen to her on my watch but I don't know why you don't trust me."

"I do trust you but if I can't take care of my own baby what good am I as a parent? Everyone just seems better at it then I am and I feel like a failure."

"You're not a failure. You're tired and stressed and your hormones are everywhere. Those are things that come with having a baby. You don't have to do it all by yourself."

Sherlock curls into John and lays his head on his chest. After a little silence he says "I miss my baby."

"She's upstairs and she's fine. Your mother gave us strict instructions that we are to rest and I'd rather avoid her wrath." John tries to joke.

Sherlock yawns and stays quiet "I guess. Remind me never to take sleep for granted again."

John chuckles "Never thought I'd hear you say those words."

"Well before I just could sleep whenever I feel like it, true I'd skip it for days on end but then I'd have a bit of recovery time and Charlotte doesn't give me that freedom." For awhile longer they're quiet and before John drifts off to sleep Sherlock says "I should go check on Charlotte."

Before he can get up John grabs his wrist "Please, just enjoy my company for a bit? I just want you. Your mother can handle her."

Sherlock looks at the door wanting so bad to go get his baby but then he looks at his mate and does as John asks then they gently kiss and remembers how much he missed him.


	20. Always Starting Over

Sherlock hated to admit it but his Mother helped a lot. He was still frantic and weepy but it wasn't as bad as it was. He also never liked it when his Mother would take Charlotte away during the day so he could enjoy a few hours of sleep even if it did feel wonderful. That part was coming to a close though, she was heading back to her house after a week of being there and to top it off John was headed back to the surgery today.

Sherlock would never admit it but he was worried, even though he preferred to take care of Charlotte himself there was always another person there.

Violet could sense a bit of fear as she gathered her bags together to leave. "Sherlock." She makes her son look at her "You're doing a wonderful job. You'll be brilliant by yourself."

"Of course. Ridiculous that I would need reassuring." Although it did feel good.

"Alright. I'll just pop into the bedroom and give Charlotte a goodbye kiss." 

John comes back up the stairs after loading the last big piece of luggage. "Now I am supposed to be at the surgery all day but I'm sure they won't mind if you want me to come home."

"I'll keep that in mind." Probably the closet Sherlock will admit to not wanting to be alone with the baby.

"Alright John. Let's go." Violet says. "Bye Sherlock."

"Bye Mother." Sherlock says as she heads out the door.

"Okay I'm off." They kiss and John heads out as well "I love you."

"I love you too." Sherlock says as he shuts the door. Now that the flat is quiet he knows he's truly alone. He leans against the door and closes his eyes, he wishes John didn't take away his patches even if they aren't good for the baby when he feeds her.

He sighs deciding to take the few moments of calm to do an experiment. A baby may occupy all your time and energy but he's been itching to get back in the swing of things. Luckily cold cases have been a small relief, at least that's something. 

He decides to do something not involving chemicals since no doubt Charlotte will be out here in no time. Ah, fingers perfect!

He lays out all the stuff he'll need to conduct an experiment on fingerprints and dirt from different regions. Nice, "safe", but still interesting, always useful to have that information. As he sits down ready to get to work he can hear the baby start to cry.

Trying not to get frustrated he goes to get her. "I'm coming." Even though he was disrupted he can't help but feel a little pain at each of his daughters cries.

When he picks her up she stops and those beautiful blue eyes stare back at him. "You should be napping Charlotte, you're not supposed to be up for another 30 minutes. I was just about to do an experiment." He tells her but she stares right back. "Come along then." He says, he can tell she needs a nappy change.

As he goes upstairs to her room to change her he notices there's still that feeling of unfamiliarity with her. This is his baby they should have some sort of connection. He just gets sadder though as she changes her. "Probably best if I gave you a bath to. Should have done that before I gave you a nappy change but just another example about how I am no good at this." Sighing at is thoughts he begins to undress her.

They head down stairs to the bathroom and he gets the baby chair especially used for inside a bathtub all set up and runs the water. He keeps checking the temperature just to be sure it's not to hot and puts her down. When he takes a cup and starts wetting her down she starts to cry. The little whines break his heart and he can't help but feel it's his fault even if Charlotte has always cried when they've given her a bath. "It's alright." He tries to comfort "You have to get clean somehow."

He goes through the routine as quickly as he can and when he takes her up and wraps her in a towel she's shaking from being cold. It breaks his heart even more that his baby is cold, why can't he do anything right?

The familiar sting of tears start to come up but refuses to let them fall, it wouldn't do to have an emotional crisis when he's the only one with her. He redresses her and folds her into a blanket nice and tight, the way his mother showed him and picks her up. He gives her the pacifier that his mother got her also and she's blissfully quiet again.

Deciding it would be good to try to get her back to sleep he sits in the rocking chair in her room and can't help but stare at this little creature.

She's already so different then she was when he first saw her. Her hair is getting a but thicker and the soft curls are becoming a little looser. He also notes that her eye lashes are so long as they brush up against her cheeks. He traces his finger up and down her cheeks and can't help but smile.

He starts to hum a tune that he can't remember what it's called or the words but it seems to bring Charlotte peace. After a moment he stops rocking and it suddenly hits him, he is a parent. These are things parents do and he begins to feel the small connection he so craved. 

Charlotte pops the pacifier out of her mouth and starts to wiggle a bit. Thinking she might be uncomfortable Sherlock starts patting her bum gently like he saw his mother do. Charlotte just looks at him as if she's taking in his face for the first time and he stares right back.

"Hello, rather comfortable?" He takes the yawn as a yes. "I'm sorry I don't know all the right things to do. I'm not used to not knowing but you my dear are full of surprises. I'm sorry I didn't know how to be your Dad at first but I promise I'll try and make that up to you for the rest of my life." 

He oh so gently rubs her head and as he looks at his daughters face he receives a small smile.

"A smile? Oh my god." He starts to laugh with tears in his eyes "Won't Papa be jealous?" He kisses her tiny cheeks "I love you my baby. I'm sorry it took so long for me to say that."

For the rest of the day Sherlock was perfectly content with just basking in his daughters beauty. When John returns home he finds an experiment left on the table. "Sherlock?" John calls out gently just in case Charlotte is asleep.

He heads up to Charlottes room and there he find Sherlock asleep with Charlotte on his chest. John smiles at the sight in front of him and pulls out his phone to take a picture. He goes over and kisses Sherlocks head and then Charlottes. "I love you." He says to both of them.


	21. One Normal Night

After six weeks John decided it would be a good time for them to get away. Sherlock got the clear from Dr. Thomas that they could start having sex again and John couldn't be more thrilled. He missed being intimate with his mate and after the baby it would be nice to have that connection again.

John planned the entire night, dinner at Angelo's, a hotel room booked, and as an extra bonus John picked up a small case from a client. Tonight was going to be perfect.....if he could get Sherlock away from the baby.

Sherlock was attached to the baby like paper and glue and when John informed him he had a surprise for him Sherlock immediately asked what time they would be back home so they could put Charlotte to bed. John didn't have the heart to tell him it was going to be an overnight trip so he decided to let Sherlock find out that for himself.

Molly volunteered to watch the baby since Mrs. Hudson was away at her sisters and Sherlock double checked everything.

While he was waiting for John to get ready he played with Charlotte, when she started to fuss he knew she was hungry so he decided to feed her. She was so small and perfect in his arms and the longer he held her the more he didn't want to let her go.

"Are you sure this surprise can't wait? She's only six weeks old John. What if something happens?" Sherlock called to the bathroom.

"She'll be fine Sherlock. Molly has a handle on this and we left instructions and bottles in the fridge." John called back.

"Molly doesn't have her own children though. What qualifies her to watch ours? She doesn't know how to distinguish Charlottes cries. What if she tries to change her when she really needs a feeding? Charlotte will starve!" 

"Sherlock!" John goes into the room "Everything will be fine we're just a phone call away."

Sherlock pouts but would rather not get upset when he's feeding his daughter it's better for her anyways.

There's a knock on the door and a soft hello then Molly walks into the flat "John? Sherlock?" Molly says.

"I'll go out and show Molly where everything is, you finish up and then we gotta go." John says and walks out. "Hey Molly." He greets.

"Hi John. Sorry I'm a little early I didn't want you two to be late because of me." She says sheepishly.

"No you're absolutely fine. Sherlock is just finishing up feeding Charlotte but while he's doing that I'll show you around." They both walk into the kitchen "There's bottles in the fridge all you have to do his heat up a pot of water and stick the bottle in it for about a minute, it should be slightly warmer then room tempature. Nappy and wipes are under the cradle in our room but if you need some more the changing station is upstairs in Charlottes room. I think that's about it. She should be fine though, after Sherlock feeds her she tuckers out so I don't think you'll have much of a problem. The hotel's number we are staying at is on the fridge as well if you can't get ahold of us on our cell phones."

Molly nods trying to take it all in when Sherlock enters the kitchen with Charlotte squirming in his arms "Hello." She says "Bet your excited for an entire night off!" 

"Night....off? No! No! No! John we can't leave Charlotte alone for an entire night!" Sherlock says.

"She won't be alone Sherlock, Molly will be here everything will be fine. I want this night to be special and you can spend one night away from the baby, we deserve it."

Sherlock glares at John then Molly "Ms. Hooper are you aware that babies have a specific cry for specific needs?" He holds Charlotte closer.

"No, not really." Molly says.

"Ah, well there you see John. Molly will be at a loss and I'm not leaving my daughter!"

"Sherlock please tonight is special." John says.

"Why are you so adamant about going out tonight?" Sherlock says with a roll of his eyes.

"Because....tonight is the night we can....you know.....since Charlottes been born....." John says trying to give hints without completely embarrassing himself.

"John do try to speak like a human being." 

"You know......that thing we haven't been able to so since she's been born."

"What, be alone? We don't need to leave the flat for that!"

"No Sherlock! That thing that we do!"

"John please make sense!"

"Tonight is the night I can get off with you again!" John shouts.

After realising what he just said he wants to crawl up in a hole and die. Molly blushes but Sherlock doesn't look phased, he looks puzzled.

"Is that what all this is for? For us to have sex?"

"God, yes! You don't have to be so blunt about it! I just want a night with you that's perfect and I love Charlotte but I'd rather her be with someone for an entire night then in the cradle next to our bed." John says trying to recover from the outburst.

"Well John if that was all you should have told me." Sherlock kisses Charlottes head and reluctantly gives over. "Just...be careful please. If anything out of the ordinary happens just call. I don't care if I'm in the middle of an orgasm I'll come home straight away."

"Oh God Sherlock." John says dripping with embarrassment.

"I'll be careful. I promise." Molly says the blush in her cheeks never fully going away. 

"Good." As John takes his elbow and leads him out Sherlock goes back and places one last kiss on the baby's head "Papa and I will be back soon. Be glad you won't be getting another sibling as a result from your fathers humping this time around."

"Sherlock!" John yells

Sherlock ignores him "Be good love. Daddy and Papa love you."

Then Sherlock and John leave and as John hails a cab Sherlock hugs him and can't help but kiss his lips "This will be good John. Even if I hate the fact of leaving our baby."

John smiles "Well maybe you'll feel better if I tell you we got a case."

Sherlock smiles "Oh John, you're such a romantic."

\---------------------------------------------

Dinner goes as well as it be expected. They talk and laugh and John finally can take in how healthy Sherlock looks after having a baby. He's positively glowing and John feels himself falling in love all over again.

The case turned out to be easy, just some minor running around London and a take down involving a would-be black widow. Turns out the woman who called in the case got suspicious of her fiancé when she found a search on his laptops for various poisonings.

Sherlock forgot how much he missed the thrill of a good chase and him and John giggling and grinning like idiots at the end of it all. It was the perfect night.

When they get to the hotel room John immediately pushes Sherlock onto the bed.

"God I've missed you like this." John says much to busy with trying to undo Sherlocks shirt.

"Likewise." Sherlock says slightly out of breath.

The thought occurs to Sherlock to check his phone to make sure it isn't on silent just in case anything should happen. "Could you give me one moment. I just need to check my phone." He says quickly before John can go any further.

"Why?" John says slightly confused.

"I just want to make sure everything is ok with Charlotte."

"Sherlock everything is fine! Molly would have called if there was any trouble. Just please take care of me for one measly night." John says trying to seduce Sherlock by kissing his neck.

Sherlock is enjoying the sensation but then pushes John back up "Two minutes." He says then gets up off the bed.

John rolls over and flops down on his back. "Sherlock please."

"Just one moment John. I won't be able to concentrate if I have Charlotte in the back of my mind." He checks his phone and sees that there was no missed calls or texts. He looks the volume and double checks the service. "I'll just call real quick."

"Sherlock! You said you were going to just check not call."

"John please!" He says silencing him. When he calls the phone goes to voicemail. "She's not picking up." He feels his heart beat a little faster.

"Probably because she's asleep at one o' clock in the morning." The frustration is starting to seep through.

"What if she's too busy dealing with Charlottes crying she doesn't have time to get to the phone! I'm calling again."

"Don't-" before he can finish Sherlock has the phone to his ear.

This time on the second ring Molly picks up "Hello." She answers.

"Hello Molly just wanted to make sure everything is okay with Charlotte."

"She's great Sherlock. I'm just trying to feed her a bottle."

"Trying? What do you mean trying?" Sherlock says sounding concerned.

"She's not taking it but I think that's more due to the fact she may not be hungry."

"Is she fussy?"

"No, not really. I thought she was hungry but perhaps a bit restless." A small cough can be heard in the background.

"That coughing. Was that Charlotte coughing?" He knows it was but he can't help but feel more panicked.

"Oh, yes it was. She fine though Sherlock she might have just coughed."

"Babies don't just cough Molly!" Sherlock is starting to get on edge and before he can start shouting obscenities John grabs the phone.

"Hey Molly.....no we're alright. Has Charlotte been coughing all night?.....No.....well then probably just a fluke.....yeah just give us a call if anything furthermore happens....alright thank you Molly. Goodnight." And hangs up the phone.

"Why did you hang up?!" Sherlock shouts.

"Because Charlotte is fine and Molly will notify us if anything changes. Sherlock I'm a doctor please trust me."

Sherlock wants to argue but not really wanting to give up a night of sex with his husband just agrees.

John lays him down on the bed gently this time and starts to slowly shower Sherlocks body with kisses once again. "God I love you."

Sherlock is rather enjoying the attention "I love you too."

John continues to worship Sherlocks body and he does enjoy it but the cough he heard keeps replaying in his mind. He's quickly distracted though by John's wonderful mouth.

"You're so wonderful" John says.

Sherlock falls into his loves arms and thinks no more about Charlottes cough for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what my plans are. I'm gonna make this part one of a series. I know where I want to go with the story but I also what to cover the "firsts". I'm excited and I can't believe the feedback I've been getting from everyone! Again that you so much!


	22. Baby Teeth

The weeks go by fast and soon their little baby is six months old before they even know it. She's sitting up in her own, rolls over, and is even trying to scoot herself but gets more frustrated in the fact she doesn't go anywhere.

Sherlock has gone back to regular cases and John is at the surgery all the time now as well. Their favourite part of the day though is when they are all together playing with their baby and watching her discover the world.

Sherlock keeps track of everything that his daughter does. He'll take her to Scotland Yard but never on on-site cases. When he does consulting at the crime scenes he tries to make it fast so he can get home to his baby as quickly as possible.

They started her on baby food and Sherlock wasn't too happy about the fact he wasn't the sole nourisher of his baby but he still enjoyed the closeness he had when he did feed her.

One day she was just fussy and whinny and even developed a fever. Sherlock was worried that something was really wrong but he tries to wait until John gets home if only for the fact to get a doctors opinion. "There, there love. I know your sick and unhappy. It's hateful isn't it?" He tries rocking her, distracting her, walking around the flat but nothing calms her.

When John finally gets home Sherlock is more then relieved. "Oh thank God! John something is wrong!" He quickly goes over to him "She's been upset all day and even has a fever!"

"Oh, what's wrong princess?" John says as he takes her from Sherlocks arms and inspects her. He takes her temperature "Well it's not a high fever. Any change else-wise?"

"Her eating habits. When I tried to feed her today she was having none of it."

John has a slight idea what might be going on and sure enough when he opened her mouth slightly his thoughts were right "She's teething."

"She is?" Sherlock says.

"Yeah see? There's the little outline of the two teeth just under the gums. Sometimes babies get fussy and might get a fever when they're teething it's all normal. To be honest I'm surprised you didn't notice before since you feed her."

Sherlock thought for a moment "I guess I have I must have deleted it." He picks up his uncomfortable baby again. "Is there anything we can do to make it less painful for her?"

John picked up a small squishy toy and just gives it to Charlotte to chew on.

"That's it?" Sherlock asks.

"Well what did you want me to do? Give her scotch like the old days?" John teases.

Sherlock glares but at least Charlotte has calmed a little. Sherlock gets a little sad at the thought he'll have to stop feeding her, he won't get to have those special moments with just him and her anymore.

"Sherlock you ok?" John asks.

Sherlock looked up and didn't realise he zoned out. "Yeah I'm fine. Just wish she wouldn't grow up so fast. This is just the beginning of her not needing me anymore." 

"She's teething Sherlock, that's hardly going away to university."

"I realise that but I spent her first few weeks feeling like she was a complete stranger and now in the blink of an eye I won't be able to feed her anymore. It just.....oh never mind. This is a pointless conversation. I'm taking Charlotte to her room." And he stomps up the stairs.

John sighed and wished that Sherlock wouldn't feel so closed off in expressing emotions but there's no point in fighting a fight they've had a thousand times. Sherlock will come around when he comes around.


	23. Papa's Turn

John never had a whole day alone with Charlotte. Sure he'd have her for a couple hours here and there but never an entire day. He was pretty sure Sherlock was behind that though, that man always made some sort of excuse when the need arose to be away from Charlotte more then just a quick overnight stay like they did when she was six weeks old, even then that was only twice afterwards and John was with him on those occasions.

Mycroft had an important favour he needed from Sherlock that would require him to be gone for two whole days. It was mostly gathering evidence so John wouldn't need to assist him and he jumped on the chance to spend some real alone time with his daughter.

Sherlock was up bright and early, Mycroft said the car would be arriving for him at 5 in the morning. Sherlock sat on the bed and shook John gently to wake him.

"Hm.....what's wrong?" John said in a sleepy voice.

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving." Sherlock said with a smirk.

"Oh okay. Enjoy your case with Mycroft. Do me a favour though if it turns out to be boring don't kill him I don't want to explain that to your Mother."

Sherlock rolls his eyes "Charlotte should sleep for a while longer she usually wakes up around 7. There's the baby oatmeal for her breakfast and she likes those little baby crackers which are in the cupboard by the biscuits. Her formula is one scoop to two ounces of water and she has an eight ounce bottle before she goes to bed. There's three pacifiers but she prefers the one with that stupid little elephant Mrs. Hudson gave her. Also don't forget to wash that quilt before you put her down tonight and if you forget to give it to her before she goes to bed you'll never get her to sleep."

"Sherlock I think I know how to take care of my daughter." John says.

"Yes, but you've never been alone with her for an extended period of time or put her to bed. Can you even tell me what flavour of crackers she eats?" Sherlock narrows his eyes.

"Does it matter? We have some here." He says with a sly smile.

"Don't be daft John." Sherlock is silent for a moment "Maybe I shouldn't go. You clearly are going to be out of your depth with her."

John sits up in the bed "Hey, I got everything covered. I'll be fine and I know you're not to fond of Mycroft but you'll get to spy on people a deduce like there's not tomorrow. I'm a grown Alpha I think I can take care of my baby." He kisses Sherlock's lips. "Now go, I'm sure if you make Mycroft wait any longer he'll have a heart attack."

Sherlock stands up "Alright. But call me if you have any questions."

"Leave." John says.

"Okay." Sherlock replies.

"Love you!" John calls and all he's met with is a grunt. He laughs a little bit and lays back down before sleeping for awhile longer.

\----------------------------------------------

A cry rings out in the baby monitor and John groans as he gets up. At least she's been sleeping through the night thats an accomplishment.

He heads upstairs and picks her up from her crib. "Ok princess. Papas got you, you're ok." He coos. Sherlock always harped on him when he did baby talk with their daughter so now he feels completely free to do what he wants. He gives her a nappy change and takes her down stairs.

She's still rather fussy but he puts her in her seat and she starts kicking her legs and making various sounds "You know what you're getting don't you? Yes, you're getting the finest. Oatmeal!" He gets her little breakfast prepared and sits it on her tray. He turns to get a spoon but in that time frame Charlotte already reached for the bowl and knocked it over spilling all the contents on the tray and spreading the food all around.

"No!" He exclaims and gets a towel to clean up the mess as fast as he can. "Charlotte you made a mess." He tries rubbing her fingers down.

"Da da da da da." She replies. She's been doing that a lot and neither of them have written it off as her first word but Sherlock always felt a sense of pride that she was using 'da' instead if 'pa' as her syllable of choice.

John just rolls his eyes and gets another bowl ready. "After this young lady you're getting a bath."

Breakfast turns out to be more food on John then it does actually going into Charlottes mouth but she starts to turn her head so he can't feed her anymore so he takes it that she's full.

He gives her a bath but all she does is splash water everywhere and he ends up drenched. "Do you make a mess with everything you touch?" He asks and all she does is shriek and laugh.

John is all too happy when noon hits so he can give Charlotte her afternoon nap. He tries rocking her and singing but she fights it. "Why does Daddy make it look so easy? I've been trying for an hour now and you're still not asleep. He has you out in less then twenty minutes at most." But then he remembers she also has a pacifier when they put her to bed. 

He goes into the bedroom where one pacifier is and gives it to her, she pops it right back out though and keeps wiggling in his arms trying to get away. "Come on sweetie you like your pacifier. You need a nap and Daddy will be very cross with me if he finds out we have strayed from the strict schedule he has you on."

Sherlocks words from the morning come back to him and he tries to remember what he said about the pacifier. Something about one with an animal being her favourite he looks down and the one he has is just plain pink. He then goes up to her room and in the crib there's another with an elephant on it. "That's right! The elephant is your favourite!" He sticks that one in her mouth and soon enough she's out after a bit of rocking.

\------------------------------------------------- 

Once she's awake there's no stopping her. He's constantly playing with her, changing her, feeding her, and he wonders how Sherlock makes it look all so easy. Although if Sherlock were to find out that John didn't do her "learning time" like Sherlock does he pretty sure he'd never get to be with his daughter alone ever again.

After changing her clothes for what seemed like the hundredth time today he just lets her be in a nappy. "Might as well do your laundry and clean your quilt like Daddy asked." He puts her in her crib and turns on her mobile. He makes sure that the baby monitor is on and that the volume is all the way up since he'll be downstairs for awhile.

He laughs at the little sounds his daughter makes through the monitor when she's by herself. She seems to not know when to stop talking sort of like her other father when you get him on a role. Charlotte is the spitting image of Sherlock though. You'd never know she was John's daughter unless you were told. The only thing she seemed to inherit from him is his eyes and at least that's something.

As he turns on the washer and heads upstairs his phone rings and the caller ID says Sherlock.

John answers "You call instead of text? Must have too much free time on your hands with this one."

"Well it is rather tedious. I would be done with it today if it weren't for the fact the politician in question is coming in tomorrow." Sherlock replies.

"Sorry I missed this one."

"None the less how is everything?"

"Sherlock I can understand you doing this checking up thing with Molly or Mrs. Hudson but I mean really I am her father and I was also a Captain in the army, if I can handle that I can handle an eight month old baby." 

"Have you been sticking to her schedule? You know the reason for it is so she sleeps at night and has plenty of time to discover and learn during the day. If I find out that she has missed important milestones because of your laziness I will have your head."

"I wish you could see my face right now because I'm rolling my eyes at you."

"So the answer I'm receiving from you is no. You haven't stuck to the schedule have you?"

"Of course I have!" He says defensively. He hopes with Sherlock not being able to see his face his lie will be easier bought.

"You're a bad liar John. We've been over this before." Well apparently that hope is crushed.

"Will you just trust me? I got everything under control."

"A likely story. Anyways I should be home later tomorrow. Don't forget about the quilt!"

"It's being washed right now. Now get off the phone. I love you."

"I love you too John. Bye." And Sherlock hangs up.

\-------------------------------------------------

If John thought nap time was a fight bed time was even worse. It's like she knew she was being put to bed and screamed and cried louder then John thought humanly possible for a baby. 

This time even the pacifier doesn't work he even remembered the quilt and yet still Charlotte is red faced and her cheeks are tear stained. He almost wants to give up and call Sherlock but then he knows he'd never hear the end of it especially when just an hour ago Sherlock texted him letting him know it was almost Charlottes bed time.

"Princess, come on work with me here. What am I doing wrong? I'm rocking you, I'm giving you your pacifier, you have your quilt. What am I missing?" John somewhat understands now why Sherlock was feeling like such a failure her first couple weeks. This is hard trying to please an infant especially when she won't go to sleep.

John just wants to give up so he puts her in her crib and hopes she'll just ware herself out but come some time later it's obvious that's not happening. Finally he swallows his pride and calls Sherlock but needs to phrase it in a way where it looks like she's already asleep and he's just calling to say good night.

"John? Is something wrong?" Sherlock answers his voice sounding worried.

"No everything is fine here just wanted to call and say goodnight."

"Please John we've only been separated less then a day."

"Well next time you leave Charlotte with me or someone else I'll remind you of that."

Sherlock remains quiet for a second "Fair enough. Did you put her down okay?"

"Yeah....it went off without a hitch." He clears his throat quickly "Took her awhile to go down though. I just wanted to ask if you did anything special to get her to sleep?...it just took me longer then it usually does with you." He tries to recover quickly.

"Nothing really. I just give her, her bottle and I rock her. Nothing particularly special."

HER BOTTLE! John forgot her bottle! "Ah....well then perhaps then she just misses you."

"Perhaps."

"I'm going to let you go. I'll see you tomorrow shall I?"

"Yes, goodnight John."

"Night Sherlock." 

He runs to the kitchen and prepares her bottle. He has to read the can of formula though, he forgot the mesurments, and runs up the stairs again.

"Alright Charlotte." He picks up his crying baby "I got exactly what you're looking for." He sits back in the rocking chair and gives her the bottle which she holds herself. "There we go. That's much better isn't it? But let's not tell Daddy Papa forgot. It'll be our little secret." And sure enough she's out like a light.

\----------------------------------------------

The next morning goes pretty much the same way although with the difference of John saving himself some time by not putting any clothes on his daughter. No point when she's just going to get them dirty in a bit anyways. 

"Ok Princess Charlotte you're going to sit on your play mat with your baby crackers and toys while Papa works on his blog alright?" Charlotte just blows a raspberries in his direction and her attention goes to a toy that says the letter of the alphabet you push.

"Hm" he scoffs "I'll take that as a form of a yes." And sits at the desk and pulls up his laptop.

He's able to work on his blog and every once in awhile can hear the occasional sound from his daughter. When he finally finishes he stretches and looks at the time. For about twenty minutes he realises Charlotte has been eerily quiet.

When he turns to her play mat she's not there and he immediately gets up. She hasn't crawled before so he had no idea that would have been a possibility he should watch out for. "Charlotte!" He calls out as if she's supposed to answer.

He looks under the couch, in the kitchen, behind the curtains, and as he's about to look in the bathroom Sherlock walks in the door.

"Sherlock!" He says going to greet his mate "You're home early!"

"Well turns out the politician I was watching out for wasn't the one who spilled the secret codes it was his wife who had the phone. What are you looking for?"

"Looking? I'm not looking for anything." He says rushed. He knows Sherlock will kill him if he finds out he lost their daughter. "You know, Mrs. Hudson said she had something for you in her flat it may be good to go get it now." He says literally pushing Sherlock out the door.

"Nonsense I'm not going anywhere without seeing Charlotte first." He holds onto the door frame.

"Well.....she's sleeping and best not to wake her." He tries again.

"John! Stop being stupid! Charlotte won't be due for a nap for another hour." Sherlock stops and stares at his face and his look becomes one of horror "YOU LOST OUR DAUGHTER?!"

"Now lost is a strong word she's just.....not where I last left her."

"Oh my God John!" Sherlock starts practically hyperventilating. 

"Well I didn't know she would just start crawling!" John tries to defend.

"Really John?! You didn't think that an eight month old who has been on the scale of perfect motor skills wouldn't start crawling? You are so irresponsible!"

"Wow, I do not like the way that sounds coming out of the mouth of the man who is the walking definition of irresponsible." John says sarcastically.

Sherlock just glares at him "Where did you last have her?"

"She was on her play mat and I went to work on my blog and I looked up and she wasn't there anymore."

Sherlock goes over to inspect the mat. "She headed towards the hallway to our room. Come along John!"

John rolled his eyes "Are we really treating this as a case?" And he follows.

When they get to the bedroom they can hear something ripping and on the other side of the bed Charlotte is ripping pages out of a notebook. She turns her body and sees her parents she then screams and kicks her legs and crawls over to them.

Sherlock picked her up and kissed her head but John could see he was fuming "Why is my daughter naked?"

"Well she is in a nappy." John says to try to relieve some tension. 

Sherlock just gives him a hard glare and storms out the room "Go to hell John."

John sighs and goes to pick up the notebook paper pieces that Charlotte got into. When he takes a good look at it he can see it was the notebook Sherlock used to keep track of all of Charlottes developments. John feels awful, this notebook was Sherlocks equivalent to a baby book and John knows he's in deep trouble.

\------------------------------------------------

Sherlock doesn't speak to John the rest of the day and for the first time John finds that he wished the detective would talk.

After Sherlock puts Charlotte to sleep he sits on his bed and looks at the notebook. Eight months of notes and facts all gone. He has most of it stored in his mind palace but it was something that he knew he would look back on in fond memory.

John goes into the room and sees Sherlock staring at the notebook. He sits on the bed next to him "I'm sorry and I know there's nothing I can do to make it up to you. You make watching her look all so easy and I thought that I could do just as good of a job. I should have been watching her closer and now because of it I ruined your charts and notes you had of her. I understand if you never want to leave me alone with her ever again."

Sherlock just keeps staring at the notebook "She crawled without me being here and you missed it."

"What?" John says with surprise. That was not the reaction he was expecting.

"We both missed her crawling for the first time. It's not fair. I can overlook the notebook and the fact out baby looked like some wild child but I can't believe we missed something so important." 

John just hugs Sherlock, he knows his mate already has a hard time coping with the fact their baby won't be a baby very much longer. "I know, I'm sorry. It won't help if I say they'll be other milestones we'll see will it?"

Sherlock just shakes his head in Johns shoulder. "I'm sorry Sherlock."

And they just sit like that in silence for awhile.


	24. North Star

"Oh you brought the princess with you?" Mycroft said as he stood up from behind his desk.

Sherlock rolls his eyes "Between you and John, Charlotte is going to think her name is princess." He then sets Charlotte down on the floor of Mycrofts office after shutting the door.

As soon as Sherlock sets her down she immediately is crawling around. Mycroft looks at his niece and internally he has to admit she looks adorable with her pink dress and pacifier in her mouth. On top of that she has a headband with a bow in it.

Sherlock notices the stare to his daughter "Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Turner seem to think my daughter is a doll that they can freely play with. Honestly that stupid bow, I'd take it off if we weren't going to meet John at the surgery for lunch."

"I'm sure that's the sole reason for you keeping the bow in and not some parental sentimentality." Both brothers sit down and Sherlock makes sure he can somewhat see his daughter. "Now what brings you here little brother?"

Sherlock takes a deep breath "Well you know you would be the absolute last person is ask for a favour but I'm somewhat desperate."

"I'm flattered." Mycroft says.

"My heat is approaching and I was hoping..." Sherlock looks like he could throw up from those words "if you would watch Charlotte during that time."

Mycroft looks shocked "Why can't you get one of your many friends to watch her, I'm sure they're more qualified to nurture and care for an infant then I am."

"A part of it is biology, if John or I smell someone on her other then family especially after our first heat together in over a year there's no telling what could happen. The other part is I need someone I can trust to protect her since I'll be otherwise indisposed."

Mycroft leans over his desk "You're worried about the Moran escape, aren't you?"

Sherlock looks towards Charlotte who's perfectly entertained with her toes "Of course I am. Hamish said that Moran goes after the weakest member of the group and Charlotte not only doesn't have the skill to defend herself but she's the perfect target to get to John and I."

Mycroft watches his brother look at his child on the floor "Have you told John about the escape yet?"

Sherlock looks back at Mycroft "Of course not. The last thing I want is for John to be the hero in this. He is upset with the possessiveness I have with our daughter but I'd rather him think I was overly clingy then fight a war I started in the first place."

They're silent for a couple of seconds "Very well then I'll take the child for the three days you'll be gone. You must know though that I am at an absolute utter loss."

"We both know that's not true." Sherlock says.

Mycroft smirks "Fair enough. Never the less I doubt I could meet your caliber of parenting. That insane schedule you have for her is absolutely ridiculous."

"Watching us again Mycroft?"

Mycroft stands up and picks Charlotte up before she can pull down on a table cloth that has a very expensive vase sitting on top of it. "You have your family to protect and I have mine."

Sherlock stands up and takes Charlotte and she lays her head on his shoulder, he kisses her gently "We'll bring her by next week." Mycroft nods and escorts them out.

\------------------------------------------------

The next week John is the one that drops her off, Mycroft didn't even need to ask why it was John and not Sherlock although he could imagine Sherlock was probably cursing his gender.

"Okay, there's a new can of formula in her overnight bag, clothes, toys, quilt, I think that everything. Sherlock was very thorough in making sure everything was in there. Here's the list of her schedule. Make sure you watch her closely she disappears within a moments notice." John says frazzled.

"I can imagine." Mycroft says. 

"She'll be asleep for awhile longer." He says gesturing to the car seat.

Mycroft can tell John is loosing it, heats don't only effect omegas after all. "Go be with your mate John."

"Right of course. Thanks Mycroft." And John leaves quickly.

Mycroft just picks up the car seat and takes it into his library where he plans to just read in silence for the time being. Granted it's highly classified reading but it's a quiet activity.

When Charlotte stirs Mycroft holds his breath preparing for the infants cries but she just stares at him. Her big blue eyes may be from John but the way she looks at you is all Sherlock.

"Hello." Mycroft says simply. Charlotte just keeps staring and she continues sucking on the pacifier she has in her mouth. "Your fathers left you with me for the next few days. I assume you're wondering why you're here and let's just say I hope you don't inherit the biology that is cursed on your Dad otherwise my security on you will have to triple what it already is and I'm sure England would like some form of army to defend them should we need it."

Charlotte just takes a deep breath and starts looking around. Mycroft smirks "My thoughts exactly."

Anthea opens the door slowly "Sir, I know you asked not to be bothered for awhile but the Prime Minster is here to speak with you."

Mycroft sighs and looks at his niece "What am I supposed to do? Introduce you to politics early? Your Dad would have my head."

"If you want sir I could watch her for a bit." Anthea says.

"That would be best but make sure you don't hold her for an extended period of time. My brother and in-law I'm sure would not be to happy about that." 

He then gets up and quickly leaves "If you could read over the instructions my brother wrote out for my niece and ask the staff to set everything up according to it."

"Yes sir." She says.

\-------------------------------------------------

Charlotte doesn't really make a sound all day. The occasional coo but no crying or anything. Mycrofts staff feeds her and watches her for the most part but everyone is under strict instructions not to hold her. Alphas have been known to go to prison when they can smell other people on their children after a heat.

Mycroft wonders if Charlotte is always this calm, he hasn't spent much time with her personally and when he sees her on the security tapes he has in their flat she seems like she's like Sherlock, easily bored. It's almost saddening how quiet his niece is, she hasn't smiled or giggled since she came.

Mycroft hands her, her bottle and puts her in the crib he had installed at his house for this occasion and possibly future ones. "Goodnight Charlotte." He says calmly and turns on the baby monitor before heading to his room.

Before bed he usually enjoys a brandy but with watching over his niece decides it probably isn't the best idea. A few hours later he's awoken by a cry. Over the monitor he can hear Charlotte say "Dada" over and over again in between her cries.

Mycroft gets up and goes to the room and Charlotte is sitting up with her face completely red and tears running down her cheeks. She hiccups every once in awhile in between her cries but doesn't stop saying "Dada".

Mycroft gently picks her up and she lays her head on his shoulder "It's quite alright Miss Charlotte. Crying does a young lady no good." He knows that speaking to her like an adult won't help much but it's been awhile since he's been around a baby.

Charlottes cries have turned into whimpers by his voice but every once in awhile she still says "Dada." and Mycroft can't believe he actually feels bad for the poor girl. She doesn't understand why her parents are not there and waking up in a strange crib in a strange room would be hard for any child.

Mycroft doesn't know really what to do, he puts her pacifier in her mouth and she seems comforted by it but still takes shuddered breaths. He moves her so he can cradle her in his arms and for the briefest moment has a flashback to when he first held Sherlock.

Charlotte stares at him in that off putting way and he just smiles down at her. "Why don't I tell you a story? It's a story somewhat about your history. There was one day when your dad and I were young, I was maybe ten and he had just turned four. We had this dog, Redbeard we called him, and we were playing in the backyard at your grandparents house. Your dad wanted to be a pirate and was convinced that he would sail the seven seas and Redbeard would be his first mate. Anyways we were playing in the backyard and your dad and I were using sticks as swords, even though I had already passed the age of make believe I still played along for your fathers sake. I lunged at him with my stick and he tripped over his shoelace and fell on the ground hard enough to scrape his knee pretty bad. Your father started crying and I ran over to him to get him to stop but when I came over trying to see what the damage was he just held me and asked me to make it better. I had no idea what to do. Redbeard came over and started licking his face and soon he started laughing and smiling like he hadn't been hurt in the first place. I have always tried to be Redbeard for your Dad, the one to make him smile and feel safe again but when he needed me most I couldn't be there. That's where your Papa came along. John was his Redbeard, always ready to protect and comfort at any opportunity. Now that you're here Charlotte I feel that your Dad finally has started coming back to that little boy in the way of loving someone else that he can care for. You, Charlotte are your Dads first mate, I would even go as far to say you are his North Star, always pointing him in the direction he needs to go."

By the end of Mycrofts speaking Charlotte has drifted off to sleep. He lays her back gently down in the crib and can't help but stare for a few moments more. A small smile curls his lips and even dares to lay a gentle kiss on her head. "I was wrong. You're not just your Dad's North Star. You're this entire family's Star."


	25. A Whole Year

"Can you believe it'll be a year since she was born?" John says looking at a few pictures of Charlotte to put in a scrapbook.

Sherlock is sitting on the floor trying to make Charlotte take a few steps towards him. "Well I was the one who carried her around for nine months in what was considered a high risk pregnancy, spent 14 hours hours of labour, then proceeded to push out said baby with no pain killers, so yes. I believe a year sounds about right."

John smirks "Thanks for the recall, must I remind you I was there with you the entire time."

"Except when you left me by myself for over an hour." Sherlock says paying more attention to Charlottes balance.

"May I remind you, you made me leave."

"I recall no such thing."

"Whatever you say Sherlock." John knows when to pick his battles with his mate.

Charlotte falls down on her bum after standing without support by herself for a few seconds and looks at Sherlock with some look of surprise.

"Charlotte, you're making walking a lot more difficult then it has to be. Let's try again." Sherlock says holding his hands out.

"No!" Charlotte exclaims and picks her pacifier up off the floor and puts it in her mouth. No was her favourite word something that John blamed Sherlock immensely for. Dada, Papa, baba, num (her word for food), and dum (short for dummy aka her pacifier) were also apart of her short vocabulary. 

John just laughs as Sherlock glares in his direction "You know, you can't force her to walk she'll do it when she's good and ready."

"Nonsense the more you work with her the sooner she'll walk. Besides I'm not forcing her to do anything." He says picking her up.

John smiles at his little family. "Have you thought about what you might want to do for her birthday?"

Sherlock shrugs and holds out his hand for Charlotte to play with his fingers. "No. I'm not really a party person or anything but I do want it to be special."

John thinks for a moment "Why don't we have a small party the day before her birthday and spend her actual birthday with just us?"

Sherlock stays quiet "I think that's suitable. What do you think Charlotte?"

Charlotte shakes her head but knowing that she doesn't really understand the difference between yes or no Sherlock just laughs and says "I can't believe I'm agreeing with your Papa over a party but I think what he suggested sounds like a good idea." 

"Alright well I call everyone tomorrow and let then know."

"Sounds good John. Come on Charlotte it's time to go over your letters."

\-----------------------------------------------

The day before her birthday while Charlotte is taking her nap Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Hudson are getting set up for the party.  
Well more Sherlock is watching John set up and then proceeding to tell him how he's doing everything wrong.

"There we are." Mrs. Hudson says as she finishes frosting the small cake she baked. "What do you think?" 

John looks over from where he was hanging streamers "I think it's beautiful Mrs. Hudson. Thank you so much." It's a white cake with pink frosting and Happy Birthday Charlotte written in white.

"Oh don't mention it dear. It was the least I could do for my honorary granddaughter. You must be so thrilled Sherlock, Charlotte growing up."

Sherlock just looked up from his chair but didn't say anything he just kept drinking his tea and listened for any signs of Charlotte waking up.

"Since Charlotte is growing have you two given any thought to having more?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

John proceed to slip off the step stool and Sherlock choked on his tea at the question.  
John recovers quicker then Sherlock does and clears his throat "No we haven't given it any thought. So far I think Charlotte is good enough for us."

"Yes, I really don't want to be pregnant anytime soon especially with Charlotte being so young." Sherlock said putting his cup down.

Mrs. Hudson smiled "Well no matter, I so hope there will be another little one soon. I do love babies."

John and Sherlock just stared at each other. Another child hadn't even occurred to them but they both silently agreed that it was much too soon to think about such things. After all Charlotte was the center of their world and Sherlock wasn't so sure he was willing to share his love for her with another baby just yet.

"Dada." Charlotte said over the monitor.

"Well that's my daughter. I'll go get her ready for her little party." Sherlock said all to eager to get out of the room.

\-------------------------------------------------

The party is small with just the usual Molly, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, and Sherlocks parents.

Sherlock dressed her in a purple dress with ruffles that Mrs. Hudson bought for her also a white headband to somewhat tame the thick hair that curled just under her chin.

Charlotte enjoyed all the attention but would only allow John or Sherlock to hold her. She was a very clingy baby but she also had very clingy parents. Violet scolded her son for making the baby so dependent but he ignored her, he would parent how he wanted to parent.

Even though the party may have been small Charlotte received enough gifts for a small army and by the time the cake came out all the excitement from the day was starting to tire her out.

People started to leave and Charlotte would return the goodbye kisses with a slobbery wet baby kiss. John and Sherlock decided they would wait until tomorrow to clean up the mess.

As Sherlock and John tucked her in her crib they couldn't help but stare at their almost one year old. Sherlock keeps stroking her cheek and remember the way she looked when he first held her. She looks like a completely different baby compared to the pink thing they put in his arms. 

"Well we made it a whole year." John says.

"Mm.....won't be exactly a year until tomorrow at 9:47." Sherlock says simply.

John kisses his cheek "Thank you."

Sherlock raises his eyebrow and looks at John "For what?"

John smiles "For Charlotte, for being an amazing dad, for being an amazing mate, your choice."

Sherlock looks back at his baby "I never imagined my life like this. I always thought that omegas who mated and bred were just buying into the lie of a fulfilling life spent in the kitchen and babies. I'm still the person I was before her but now with her I have so much more to look forward to. I wouldn't have it any other way."

As midnight struck John grabbed Sherlocks hand and leads him down stairs "I have something for you."

As they get into thier room John sits Sherlock on the bed "Close your eyes." John says.

"John you're being ridiculous." He says crossing his arms.

"Will you please just do what I say?"

Sherlock rolls his eyes "Fine." And does so with a huff.

John pulls out a present from the bedside table on his side and then puts it in Sherlocks hand. "Ok open them."

Sherlock looks down "You got me a present?"

John just smiles "Well it's not only Charlottes 'birthday' as you mentioned you did give birth to her."

Sherlock looks back at the present and begins to open it he's surprised to find notebook that looks like the one that had all of his findings on Charlotte. "John?....what?"

"Open it."

Sherlock looks inside and all the his notes and data are all there just in John's writing.

"Took a bit to piece all of it together and on top of that your writing is pretty hard to read. I figured this would be the best thing to give you. I know how upset you were that Charlotte destroyed it on my watch."

Sherlock keeps running his hand over the pages "Thank you John. This means a lot."

John kisses him "You're welcome love."

\------------------------------------------------

The next day they decide to head to the park to play with Charlotte and have a little picnic. Sherlock is holding Charlotte up so she's standing and is moving with her so she can take steps.

John just smiles and is on the other side of the grass trying to encourage her to move towards him. Charlotte once again falls on her bum and holds out her arms to him 

"Papa. Dum." She says. 

John walks over and hands her the pacifier "Happy birthday Princess." He says as he kisses her forehead and sits down on the blanket next to Sherlock.

They sit there for awhile just enjoying the outside and their baby when Charlotte crawls off the blanket. John gets her and on his way back he holds Charlotte by her hands just like Sherlock was doing earlier. "Come on love try to walk for Daddy." He whispers.

John let's go of Charlottes hands and she manages to keep her balance "Come to Daddy Charlotte." Sherlock says.

Charlotte giggle and takes a few wobbly steps towards him with John behind her just in case she falls. But being the determined little bugger she was kept taking steps towards Sherlock.

"John she's walking!" Sherlock exclaims.

John just smiles and keeps a hand pressed behind her. Charlotte makes it all the way to Sherlock who then picks her up and presses her close "Oh my darling. Good job." He says.

\------------------------------------------------

A few days later Sherlock is picking up some of Charlottes toys and heads to the kitchen where he finds an envelope with Charlottes name. He picks it up and from what he can tell it's a birthday card.

When he opens it, it's plain with a little cake on the front with Happy Birthday on it. On the inside the writing says:

Happy birthday Charlotte. My you look more like your Dad Sherlock everyday. Hello Sherlock remember me? I still need to thank you for stealing my happiness. Enjoy your little girl while you can because someday she'll be mine. I won't tell you how or when but let's just say it'll be when you least expect it. If I have a bit of advice for you it's to watch your daughters heart Sherlock, young girls can be so naive. I'll be seeing you soon and your pretty little daughter too.

Sebastian Moran.

"What's that then?" John asks.

Sherlock jumps but recovers quickly and puts the card behind his back "Oh nothing just some old notes from an experiment. Nothing important."

John gives him a look and crosses his arms "You ok?"

"Fine. Are you ready to go? The evidence for that case with the elephant is finally in." Sherlock says quickly trying to change the subject.

John is suspicious but doesn't push the issue "Yeah let me just go get Charlotte." Then John heads upstairs.

Sherlock takes a deep breath and turns to face the card. He goes over to a burner and turns the flame on then puts the card over it and watches it burn. "Over my dead body Moran." Then puts the card out with water from the sink and throws the ashes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around and reading part one! I hope I've done you guys proud and I can't wait for part two to start! Knowing me though you won't have to wait long ;P. Once again thank you to all who read and like this story. See you in part two!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos. This is my first time picking up a FANFICTION I've just been so inspired by all of you I'd thought I'd take a chance. I know I'm not a very strong writer so I hope you can stick with me.


End file.
